Nuestra Historia
by Choco-menta
Summary: [Terminada] Luego del encuentro con el pirata Xiao Lang Li, Sakura Kinomoto descubre que envidia su libertad y decide seguirle hasta el Caribe, infiltrándose en su tripulación.
1. Sakura Kinomoto y la vida

"**Nuestra historia"**

**Capítulo 1: "Sakura Kinomoto y la vida"**

Carfax era como mi segundo hogar. Aquella ciudad portuaria de la Inglaterra del XIX había sido el destino de nuestra familia hacía ya bastantes años, y pese a que yo odiara todo aquello, no puedo negar que estaba acostumbrada. Las casas altas, de varios pisos, iban desde las más antiguas y descuidadas hasta la cumbre de los lujos. Depende de la esquina a donde miraras, podrías encontrarte a un niño vestido con harapos o a una multitud de sirvientes atendiendo a sus sebosos amos, que no se molestaban en levantarse de sus asientos para nada.

Mis padres nos trajeron a mi hermano Touya y a mí de Japón. Consiguieron viajar mediante barcos y otros medios hasta aquí, pues huíamos de la hambruna que nuestra familia soportaba. Cuando llegamos a esta ciudad, nos recibió un tío de mi madre, un hombre rollizo y de piel sonrosada que a mí me desagradó al instante. Recuerdo que le odié desde el primer momento, y que deseaba borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa que tenía en la cara de un puñetazo. Pero no, debía portarme bien. Mis padres, mi hermano y yo debíamos estarles agradecidos, pues gracias a él conseguimos viajar. Él fue quien nos dio el dinero y todos los medios que estuvieron a su alcance, y mis padres le rendían pleitesía por ello. Decían que era un hombre muy generoso.

Yo, en cambio, sabía la verdad. Su falta de honestidad y la descarada forma en que devoraba con los ojos a mi madre me hicieron pensar que aquella no era la razón, exactamente. Estaba enamorado de ella, o terriblemente obsesionado, en su defecto.

Por supuesto, mi tío nos recibió en su enorme casa, repleta de criados y gente de alta alcurnia, como la llamaban. Mi poca educación contrastaba enormemente con aquel ambiente. Yo nunca había podido ir a la escuela, de modo que mis conocimientos, a mis ocho años de edad, eran más bien escasos. Debo decir a favor de mi tío que, pese a todo, le estoy agradecida porque allí pude aprender a leer, escribir, y me volví adicta a los libros de la enorme biblioteca que poseía —y como él nunca los tocaba, yo no tuve jamás ningún problema—. Podría decir que no me sentía del todo a gusto en su casa, pues detestaba a la gente que había en ella, pero me consolaba el hecho de que tenía mis novelas, mis libros de mitología, y todas esas historias en las que podía perderme para escapar de la realidad. Mi vida era algo triste, pero se soportaba.

Según los demás, yo siempre fui una niña bastante dulce y agradable de tratar. Puede que fuera así, lo acepto, pues era bastante ingenua en algunas cosas. Era curioso que con mi tío no hubiera pasado lo mismo. Jamás había odiado tanto a alguien desde un primer momento. Puede que eso se debiera a que algo en mi interior me alertaba que debía tener cuidado. Cuando Nadeshiko, mi madre, falleció, mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Nunca supe si su muerte se debió a la enfermedad que venía arrastrando desde Japón o a la paliza que ese sinvergüenza le propició cuando ella rehusó a acostarse con él. Claro que de eso último me enteré cuando leí el diario de mi madre, algo que ella quiso dejarme a mí. Lloré su muerte durante interminables noches, y juré en silencio vengarme algún día. Y es que a mis doce años, yo era demasiado soñadora. La vida me enseñó que no siempre se puede conseguir lo que uno quiere, y él acabó muriendo antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada. El muy hijo de perra se suicidó ahorcándose en el sótano. Cuando lo encontraron, maldije una y mil veces mi mala suerte. Ahora le había fallado a mi madre muerta, a mi padre y a mi hermano, pues consideraba que ellos también eran víctimas de lo ocurrido. La casa quedó a cargo de su esposa, una mujer con la que yo me relacionaba demasiado poco, pero que nos permitió quedarnos a vivir allí.

Supongo que fue a raíz de todo aquello cuando mi carácter cambió, o se acentuó mi mal genio y misantropía, al menos. Me volví aun más cerrada que antes, y mi escasa vida social se redujo a la nada. Solamente hablaba con Touya y con mi padre de vez en cuando. Ellos eran los únicos que me entendían.

Por desgracia, mi padre también falleció algunos años después, en un accidente en la fábrica donde trabajaba. Una de las máquinas explotó y todo voló por los aires. A mis quince años, Touya se fue de vuelta a Japón. Le rogué que me llevara con él, pero se negó, pues era muy peligroso y ni siquiera él sabía de qué forma iba a llegar. Yo me resigné a quedarme en Carfax…, claro que no volví a dirigirle la palabra a mi hermano por no querer llevarme. Sabía que tenía razón, pero mi terquedad y enfado eran demasiados como para poder pensar con claridad y tragarme mi orgullo. No volví a saber de él durante todos esos años.

En resumidas cuentas, me quedé completamente sola en plena adolescencia. Sola, porque los demás habitantes de la casa no eran más que fantasmas para mí.

Como podéis ver, mi vida no fue color de rosa. Fue una vida como la de la mayoría de la gente: quien más y quien menos, todos sufrimos horribles pérdidas y fracasos; en ello consiste nuestra travesía, sumado a algún que otro momento de felicidad fugaz que le da algo de sentido a todo…, o al menos nos engañamos creyendo que es así.

Y ahora, a mis dieciocho años, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, y viviendo en el mismo sitio de siempre. Con el tiempo había aprendido a volver a relacionarme un poco más con la gente de mi entorno, por pura comodidad. ¿No sabéis, acaso, lo incómodo que resulta convivir con personas que no te soportan? Era mejor guardarse las antipatías para uno mismo y que todo pareciera ir bien. La vida me había enseñado que fingir era un arma muy útil, lamentablemente. Supongo que eso me hacía igual de detestable que todos los demás.

Iba caminando por las viejas calles de la bahía e hice un gesto de fastidio al encontrarme unas caras conocidas. Qué desagradable sorpresa…

—¡Sakura! —oí llamarme a la chica de cabello castaño rojizo, Rika Sasaki—. ¡Cuánto tiempo! No te he visto desde que acabaste tus estudios. ¿Qué tal estás?

Yo sonreí, aunque quiero largarme de allí y dar todo por terminado cuanto antes.

—Bien —respondí con sequedad, a lo que las tres presentes ríen de forma estúpida.

—¡Tú siempre tan expresiva! —Ahora era Naoko quien hablaba. A pesar del aspecto intelectual que la acompaña, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo suyo no pasaba de la apariencia. Decía saber mucho, pero no era así. Uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos era hacerla quedar mal con preguntas extrañas que yo sí sabría responder y ella no. Era cruel, pero divertido.

—Ese vestido te queda de maravilla, combina a la perfección con tus ojos. —Chiharu hizo una mueca de falsa admiración, que supongo pensaría que era muy creíble. Yo eché un vistazo rápido a mi vestido verde. Ciertamente, era del mismo color que mis ojos…, los mismos ojos de mi madre. Ella era muy hermosa, y yo, modestia aparte, heredé muchos de sus rasgos, algo que papá siempre me recordaba y que me enorgullece.

—Gracias —le dije—. A ti también te queda muy bien tu vestido…; hace juego con tu…, ehm…, con tus ojos. —Vale, mi comentario fue algo estúpido, si tenemos en cuenta que sus ojos eran marrones y el vestido violeta. Por suerte, ellas tomaron mi despiste como si yo pretendiera hacerme la graciosa.

—Oye —dijo de repente Naoko en un tono personal—, me he enterado de que estás comprometida con el hijo del señor Smith. —Yo creo que hice una mueca de asco—. ¿Me he equivocado? Te juro que es lo que me dijeron…

—No, no te equivocas. Jonathan me ha pedido matrimonio.

—¡Es fantástico! —Hipócrita, llevaba enamorada de él desde que la conocí… Si tuviera valor suficiente para decírselo, yo tendría la excusa perfecta para librarme de toda esa tontería. Siempre podría decir que lo hice por ella.

—Además —agregó Rika—, cuando herede la empresa de su padre, será uno de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de Carfax. —Vaya, era muy lista. ¿Por qué creía que me casaría con él? Lo detestaba, pero no tenía ganas de que mi futuro colgase de un hilo. Siempre podría vivir con él sin hacerle ningún caso.

—¡Rika, no digas eso! —reprochó Chiharu—. Es como si insinuaras que Sakura va tras el dinero.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No quise decir eso, no me malinterpretes… —Ya.

—Bueno, tengo que irme. —La verdad es que no me apetecía nada seguir con esta estúpida charla, y seguro que a ellas tampoco.

—Es una pena, pero debes estar ocupada. —Cualquier tontería era mejor que eso.

—Sí. Bastante ocupada.

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión, entonces. Pásate por mi casa a tomar el té y charlar un rato cuando quieras —sugirió Rika. Ilusa.

—Claro.

Las tres se despidieron de mí con un "hasta luego", que yo respondí, más o menos, de la misma manera. Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo de allí, pues temo que se arrepientan de haberse marchado y empiecen de nuevo con sus preguntitas. Ya es suficiente con que me hayan recordado que acepté casarme con ese imbécil. Veréis, Jonathan es el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de aquí, y nos conocimos por casualidad, en una de las fiestas que se celebró en mi casa en conmemoración del cumpleaños de mi tía. Al parecer, se enamoró de mí, y meses después me pidió que contrajéramos matrimonio en un futuro. Acepté, finalmente, por el motivo que mencioné antes. Prácticamente no nos veíamos: él se iba de viaje de negocios y yo me quedaba. Todo iba bien, siempre y cuando yo no le viera la cara. Cuando eso ocurría, a duras penas podía controlar el asco que me daba.

En fin, debía resignarme si quería conseguir vivir cómodamente y seguir aislada de todo. Siempre hay que pagar un precio por lo que uno quiere.

Aquella vez, como solía pasarme siempre que me enfrascaba demasiado en mis pensamientos, mis pasos me dirigieron a cualquier sitio. Cuando reaccioné, vi que me encontraba en el corazón del puerto. Bueno, ahora que estaba allí, no perdía nada por caminar un rato. No estaba realmente ocupada con nada y tampoco me apetecía volver tan temprano a casa.

Las calles de piedra morían bajo mis pies, y yo me entretenía observando a los pescadores trabajar. Algunos arrastraban redes desde el agua hasta la superficie, ayudados de sus fuertes brazos, fruto de nada más y nada menos que la ardua tarea diaria que su oficio suponía. Había también algunas personas que se dedicaban a pasear, al igual que yo, y mirar desde sus cómodas posiciones el esfuerzo ajeno. Odiaba ser tan como ellos.

De pronto, un enorme barco captó toda mi atención. Normalmente, a nuestro puerto sólo llegaban pequeñas embarcaciones pesqueras, y de vez en cuando alguna que transportaba mercancías. Ninguna era tan grande y hermosa como la que tenía frente a mí: un majestuoso barco de madera lustrosa que flotaba sobre las aguas. Sus mástiles sostenían velas replegadas, y los hombres que andaban por la borda lucían despreocupados y divertidos. Fruncí el ceño. A juzgar por su aspecto, lo más seguro era que se tratara de piratas. En los últimos años, otros pueblos y ciudades vecinas habían sufrido esa plaga. ¿Venían a saquear Carfax ahora? Maldita sea…

Me acerqué al barco con cautela y lo rodeé. Escudriñé a la tripulación sin que ellos me vieran y me felicité en silencio por pasar tan desapercibida. Estuve un rato viéndoles beber ron y reírse de quién sabe qué, hasta que una voz que sonó a mi espalda me sobresaltó de tal manera que di un respingo y por poco grito.

—¿Qué hace?

Yo me giré al oír aquel tono grave y desconfiado. Mis ojos se toparon con unas pupilas brillantes y del color del ámbar oscuro, que me miraban con recelo. Era un hombre de cabello color chocolate y de aspecto bastante aliñado, pese a que llevaba varios botones de la camisa desabrochados y el pelo revuelto. A través de la fina tela, pude distinguir lo bien formado que estaba su físico. Mi corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad desmesurada. No supe si fue por la sorpresa, por el miedo que me entró al ver sus ojos, o por lo asombrada que me habían dejado. Era una extraña situación.

—¿Yo…? Nada. Estaba mirando el barco. Es una nave muy hermosa.

—Pues gracias —dijo el muchacho con simpleza y encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía tener mi edad o un poco más.

—¿Cómo que gracias?

—Ese barco es mío. Yo soy su capitán, señora.

A mí me ofendió su tono descarado, aunque supongo que lo que más me molestó fue la última palabra.

—Es señorita —le corregí. Él sonrió burlonamente—. Es usted un maleducado. Si tuviera usted una mínima educación, no se habría burlado de una dama. —Me estaba exasperando, realmente.

—¿Una dama¿Dónde? Yo no veo ninguna. —He de suponer que notó mi expresión de enfado. Yo estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no darle un puñetazo, y él seguía mofándose con los gestos en su cara como herramienta—. Ah, se refería a usted…

—¡Desvergonzado! —Mi escasísima paciencia llegó a su límite y mi mano buscó su rostro, en un intento desesperado de borrarle esa sonrisita burlona de un golpe. Sin embargo, su fuerte mano capturó mi muñeca en un rápido movimiento que me dejó sin habla. Él no estaba ejerciendo presión, pero me tenía bien sujeta.

—¿De verdad cree que soy un desvergonzado? —me preguntó. Su mirada era intensa, tanto que sentí flaquear mis piernas en un momento de debilidad. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?

—¡Sí!

Su respuesta me tomó completamente desprevenida. Apenas hube acabado de afirmar, me jaló bruscamente hacia sí y apretó su boca contra la mía. Una de sus manos seguía sujetando mi muñeca, mientras la otra me apresaba por la cintura. Fue un beso corto, ninguno de los dos se movió. Cuando mi cerebro procesó la información y me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, me separé de él al instante, apartándolo de un empujón.

—¿Qué demonios hace! —grité yo.

—Comportarme como un desvergonzado —respondió él, burlonamente.

Vale, la cosa se estaba poniendo complicada. De repente, aquel sujeto había aparecido y tirado por los suelos todas mis tácticas de ataque, mi seguridad y mi razonamiento. Mi mente estaba en blanco. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Jamás nadie había logrado eso en mí. Yo no dije nada más, y por un momento sólo nos miramos a los ojos. Después de un rato, él rompió el silencio.

—Ha sido un mal comienzo, _señorita_ —Hizo mucho énfasis en la última palabra, algo que me habría hecho reír en otra situación, de no ser porque mi orgullo había sido pisoteado de la forma más cruel—. Soy Xiao Lang Li.

Me tendió la mano y yo lo miré. Después, miré su mano. Bueno, a juzgar por sus rasgos, ya me había dado cuenta de que era oriental. Ahora sabía que era chino, gracias a su nombre. Mi mente caviló unos instantes, hasta que recordé un comentario que había escuchado decir a mi tía algunos meses atrás. Hablaba con una de las descerebradas de sus sobrinas acerca de los ataques de piratas.

—Según he oído —decía ella—, las costas están siendo atacadas por períodos irregulares de tiempo a manos de piratas chinos. Estos orientales asquerosos no hacen más que traernos problemas. —Ella le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto y yo me tragué la rabia. Sabía que, en parte, ese comentario había ido dirigido a mi familia y a mí—. Están a manos de un tipejo… ¿Cómo era su nombre…¡Ah, sí! Li, Xiao Lang Li, creo que era.

Mi prima hizo una exagerada mueca de preocupación y luego, decidida a dejar más en evidencia su idiotez, habló con la voz chillona que poseía.

—¡Oh, por Dios¡Qué asco¿Y si esos piratas llegan a Carfax para robarnos¡Podrían entrar en nuestra casa en cualquier momento…!

—No creo que les interese Carfax. Nuestra ciudad es más pobre que otras, de modo que no perderían el tiempo aquí. No obstante, tendremos que ser igualmente cuidadosos. Ese pirata Li, a sus dieciocho o diecinueve años, es el más temido por la Corona. Ha robado innumerables fortunas, y no consiguen atraparlo. Es un pirata sanguinario y despiadado. El peor que ha conocido Inglaterra en mucho tiempo.

Xiao Lang Li…

¿El muchacho increíblemente apuesto que tenía frente a mi propia cara no era otro que el pirata sanguinario y despiadado del que hablaba mi tía¿Cómo era posible? Visto de cerca, pese a su actitud altiva y descortés, no parecía peligroso. Parecía un joven normal y corriente, que se estaba presentando en ese mismo momento, que había mantenido una breve conversación conmigo y… que me había besado.

Tenía que recobrar el control sobre mí.

Sentí un poco de miedo, pero jamás lo demostraría. Dejé su presentación en el aire y me di la vuelta, para luego comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde él estaba. Notaba su mirada clavándose en mi nuca, pero no podía mirar atrás. Tenía que parecer que me era por completo indiferente, pese a que yo sabía que no era así. Tenía que parecer que yo era más fuerte y podía con aquello.

Cuando llegué a lo alto de la calle y me di la vuelta, lo suficientemente lejos como para permanecer tranquila, lo encontré parado en el mismo sitio, mirándome. Estaba sonriendo y no se había movido un ápice. Yo sentí mi cara arder, y lo atañé al nerviosismo que me produjo aquel encuentro. Volví a girarme y emprendí el camino a casa.

Estaba asustada, estaba histérica, no podía pensar y lo único que se me ocurría era andar y andar, esperando llegar a algún sitio. Un simple muchachito desvergonzado había conseguido derrotarme, algo que jamás me había ocurrido. Había conseguido nublar mi astucia y desconcertarme; volverme loca. ¿Cómo era posible¡Nunca, en toda mi vida, pese a todas las situaciones horribles que había pasado, me ocurrió algo igual! Y lo peor era que no podía parar de pensar en ello…

De repente, supe que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

Notas de la autora: Hola! Bueno, soy nueva en esto de escribir fan fics y este es el primero que publico. Espero con ansias sus respuestas para saber qué les parece... La historia ya la tengo acabada, así que no dejaré de publicar en ningún momento y lo más probable es que suba un capítulo por semana...

Dejen reviews, please!

Carmilla


	2. Toma de Decisiones

**Con la emoción, olvidé decirlo en el capítulo anterior..., así que que valga por los dos: CardCaptor Sakura, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen a mí (por desgracia) sino a las chicas CLAMP.**

**Ahora sí, vamos con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Nuestra Historia**

**Capítulo 2: "Toma De Decisiones"**

Repasé mentalmente aquel suceso una y otra vez. En mi interior todo había quedado grabado a fuego: la forma en que me encontró, espiando su barco y a su tripulación, cómo se comportó conmigo, el momento en que me topé con esos ojos… ¡Sus ojos, Dios mío! Nunca había visto un color igual. Eran de un marrón oscuro, pero con destellos color miel cuando el sol los iluminaba por completo. Pero lo más impresionante era el brillo que poseían. Aquella era una mirada astuta y decidida. La más peligrosamente atrayente que yo hubiera conocido.

Llegué a casa y apenas me percaté de la amalgama de criados que corrió a recibirme, avisándome de no sé qué cosa. Les hice a todos un ademán para indicarles que me dejaran tranquila. Ellos se miraron los unos a los otros durante un rato, como si de verdad fuera importante lo que me querían decir…, pero finalmente asintieron y se marcharon. Yo me alegré de que no interrumpieran en la única cosa completamente mía que tenía en mi vida, lo único sobre lo que los demás no podían reclamarme nada: mis pensamientos.

¿Qué diría mi tía si se enterara de lo ocurrido? O lo que es peor… ¿qué diría si de verdad supiera la forma en la que me había afectado? Que no podía quitarme de la cabeza su voz, sus ojos, el sabor efímero que dejaron sus labios en los míos con aquel pequeño roce que yo misma interrumpí, supongo que temiendo no poder separarme luego, pues noté que de verdad quería dejarme llevar por aquella conmoción que me transmitía su calor humano e íntimo.

Abrí la puerta de la biblioteca y me dejé caer en mi sillón favorito, aquel en el que siempre me sentaba a leer mis libros. Acaricié el terciopelo rojo, intentando que esa suave sensación consiguiera relajarme un poco. Tomé el libro que había dejado a un lado esa misma mañana, un libro que apenas había empezado pero que consiguió atraparme al instante. Pensé que quizás, sólo quizás, leer despejaría mi mente de las extrañas ideas y sensaciones que inundaban mis sentidos.

Pero, por supuesto, fue inútil.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos. Concentrarme en otra cosa era completamente imposible. Mis recuerdos estaban demasiado frescos en mi memoria como para poder evitar pensar en ello.

De repente, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro. Abrí los ojos y giré un poco mi cabeza, para ver quién había osado interrumpir mi merecido descanso y la meditación en la que estaba inmersa. Miré con furia contenida a Jonathan, que pareció no darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Por otro lado, eso no me extrañaba. Era un idiota.

—Hola, cariño —me dijo. Yo reprimí mis ganas de mandarlo a dar un paseo por el puerto. Quizás allí los piratas lo arrojaran al mar…

—Hola. —Mi respuesta no fue seca, pues de verdad yo sabía ser mucho menos amable. Había sido un saludo algo desinteresado y aburrido, pero no áspero. De verdad que me esforcé mucho por no comportarme peor con él—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no me gusta que nadie entre en la biblioteca cuando estoy leyendo…, es el único lugar donde puedo estar lejos de mi familia y…

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé. —No supe si me enfadó que me siguiera la corriente como si estuviera loca o el hecho de que me llamara cariño. Siempre he odiado esa palabra—. Lo que sucede es que te he echado mucho de menos durante todo el tiempo que no estuve aquí. Han sido la semana más larga de mi vida. ¿No te avisaron los criados que acababa de llegar?

¿Se había ido? Vaya, pues yo acababa de recordarlo. Sí, ciertamente, había viajado para ocuparse de sus negocios y hablar con quién sabe qué personas. La verdad era que yo no le hacía ningún caso cuando me hablaba de eso…

Bueno, y siendo sincera¿cuándo le hacía caso?

—Yo también te he echado de menos —mentí, aunque no supe demasiado bien porqué.

—Oh, Sakura, es genial… ¡Al fin me han concedido el título de propiedad de la casa por la que tanto hemos luchado! —Corrección: tú habías luchado, no yo. A mí todo eso me daba exactamente igual—. ¡Podemos mudarnos luego de nuestra boda!

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Intenté mostrar algún tipo de interés.

—Sí. —Se hincó frente a mí y me acarició la mejilla—. De verdad, creo que esa sería la casa perfecta para nosotros. Como ya te he dicho, es enorme y hermosa. Se parece un poco a este lugar, pero es todavía mejor. Sé que te enamorarás de sus jardines en cuanto los veas… Están llenos de sauces y pequeños estanques en los que flotan los lirios. Te juro que en cuanto los vi te imaginé allí, sentada en un banco, leyendo tus adorados libros a la sombra de un árbol…, y a tu alrededor nuestros niños. Me encantaría que nuestros hijos se criaran allí, y estoy seguro de que a ti también te gustará la idea en cuanto veas la casa.

¿Hijos¿Con Jonathan? Oh, maldición…, debería haber pensado en eso… ¿de verdad sería capaz de acostarme con ese individuo¡Si ya me estaban entrando arcadas de tan sólo pensarlo¿Cómo iba a escaparme de él cuando estuviéramos casados¿Me creería si todas las noches me inventara una excusa diferente?

Él me seguía mirando con ansia, y yo entonces me di cuenta de lo niña que había sido al catalogar la situación de tan fácil. Creía haber planeado mucho, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que no había hecho más que figurarme algunos de los aspectos más beneficiosos y fáciles de conseguir que acarrearía nuestro matrimonio, sin pensar en ningún momento en la parte difícil. Y la verdad es que no me apetecía nada seguir pensando en ella…

Fue entonces cuando, tomándome por sorpresa, se levantó un poco más y alcanzó mi rostro en un movimiento que no sabría describir. Había sido lento, pero yo no había conseguido reaccionar gracias a que me estaba torturando mentalmente. Correspondí a su beso con pocas ganas, intentando no morirme de aburrimiento ante lo poco que me afectaban. Desde luego, aquello no se parecía en nada al beso de Xiao Lang Li.

Xiao Lang Li…

¿Por qué comparaba los besos de Jonathan con él? Puede que porque notara la diferencia en la pasión que transmitían. Los besos de Jonathan eran de lo más aburridos y monótonos…, tanto que casi tenía que esforzarme por no quedarme dormida. Y en cambio…

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ya estaba respondiéndole a mi prometido con una fuerza y una pasión que yo misma desconocía. Lo atraje más hacia mí y mi espalda se arqueó en un movimiento que parecía intentar reprimir las corrientes de calor que subían por mi columna vertebral. Comencé a rozar sus labios con vehemencia, e incluso los mordía de vez en cuando. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire luego de un rato, pero no quería parar. Me estaba gustando tanto aquella sensación que quería seguir así mucho, mucho más…

Pero Jonathan se separó de mí y me miró con desconcierto plasmado en sus ojos azules. Yo escudriñé en aquellas pupilas. No, no eran…

Al ver sus ojos me di cuenta de que lo estaba besando a él y no a Xiao Lang, que de seguro seguía en el puerto. Era curioso, pero toda aquella pasión no había ido dirigida a Jonathan en absoluto, sino que en el mismo momento en que recordé el beso que hacía unas horas me habían robado, de repente sentí la necesidad de devolverlo y hasta llegué a imaginar que mi prometido acababa de convertirse en el pirata de ojos soñadores y profundos que estaba volviéndome loca.

—Sakura —susurró él, tocándose los labios ahora más colorados de lo normal—, nunca… me habías besado así.

Yo sentí un nudo en la garganta y me puse de pie.

—Perdóname. No sé qué me pasó. —Sí, sí sabía lo que me había pasado, y ese era el problema—. Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a dormir. He tenido un día agotador y lo único que quiero es descansar.

—Claro… Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

No me volví a mirar a Jonathan ni una sola vez, aunque sabía que él esperaba algún tipo de explicación sobre lo ocurrido. Era cierto que yo jamás, jamás me había comportado con él de otra manera que no fuera fría y falsa, tanto que me repugnaba a mí misma. ¿Por qué, de pronto, todo había cambiado? Él no lo sabía, pero yo sí.

Cerré con furia la puerta de mi habitación y me eché a la cama. Tenía los puños apretados con tanta fuerza que me estaba haciendo daño con las uñas…, pero no me importaba. El nudo en mi garganta era demasiado insoportable como para poder seguir estando allí, de modo que cuando suspiré la presión fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Apreté más mi rostro contra la almohada, y luego de un rato, noté que la tela estaba empapada. Me separé y observé la humedad en la funda, que antes estaba seca. Un golpe en mi corazón me alertó de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por primera vez, después de tantos años de comportarme como una autómata, estaba llorando, y llorando a mares. Las lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas en una caricia cálida y luego se dejaban caer. No había llorado así desde la muerte de mi madre, pues para cuando papá murió y Touya se fue, yo ya me había jurado guardar mis sentimientos y no sacarlos a relucir nunca, por muy feliz o triste que estuviera.

Y de pronto, ahora acababa de romper mi juramento y no podía ni quería hacer nada por remediarlo. Pero… ¿por qué me pasaba esto?

Yo misma me percaté de lo mucho que se había tambaleado todo a mi alrededor en un solo día. Aunque no lo quisiera, había reflexionado sobre mi vida y lo que quería hacer de ella. Me di cuenta de que me sentía sola, muy sola, y desesperada por salir de allí. Desde que mi madre murió, yo pensé que podría comportarme siempre como si fuera un adulto pese a que tuviera doce años. Pensé que de esa manera podría protegerme del daño que los demás siempre parecían estar deseando inflingirme. Al principio fue una buena táctica, pero debería haber previsto que aún me faltaba demasiado que vivir como para que funcionara…

Tan solo tenía dieciocho años, y era imposible esperar que mis impulsos y falta de sentido común pudieran ser controlados a una edad tan problemática. Por mucho que me esforzara, con que únicamente las estructuras de mi vida se hubieran movido un poco, ya no lo conseguiría. Y eso era exactamente lo que esa tarde había pasado.

Me había encontrado con uno de los grupos de gente indeseable con los que yo charlaba a diario —no por gusto, sino por obligación y necesidad de mantener las apariencias—, y cuando creí escapar de aquella tortura, me encontré con algo mucho peor. Cuando aquel hombre me besó, me di cuenta de que mi mente quedó del todo revolucionada, pero no supe porqué hasta llegar a casa y charlar con Jonathan. Él también me había besado…, pero había sido tan diferente. No había pasión, ni tampoco interés. A mí no me interesaba Jonathan…, puede que yo a él sí, quién sabe, pero a mí eso me traía sin cuidado. No lo quería. Me repugnaba. La sola idea de pasar mi vida junto a él y ser la madre de sus hijos me llenaba de asco, y de algo peor…: miedo. Un miedo profundo a no ser dueña de mi vida, a tener que actuar conforme lo que se esperaba de mí, la simple esposa del hombre más rico de Carfax.

Yo no quería ser la esposa de alguien. Yo quería ser Sakura Kinomoto, como siempre había sido. Sobresalir por mis propios logros, ser yo misma ante los demás, con mi forma de imponerme y actuar… Yo, simplemente yo.

Y si me casaba con Jonathan, eso sería imposible. ¡Tenía dieciocho años, por Dios¿Cómo se me había ocurrido siquiera poner interés únicamente a una estabilidad financiera para mi futuro? De seguro eso sería necesario, sí, pero no era el momento para preocuparme por ello y, en todo caso, siempre podría conseguir el dinero yo sola, de alguna manera u otra. No amaba a mi prometido, ni jamás lo haría. Y un matrimonio en el que el desinterés, la indiferencia y la aprehensión son los pilares de la vida diaria sería peor para mí que morir de hambre en cualquier esquina.

De repente todo estaba muy claro. No quería casarme con él, y tampoco lo haría. No ataría mi vida a él, a las fiestas burguesas llenas de gente tan hipócrita como lo era yo misma, aunque sin querer, ni a nada de todo eso que odiaba y en lo que me había convertido. Tenía que dejar de ser uno de ellos, volver a ser yo misma.

Apreté la almohada con más fuerza y mis sollozos se hicieron más audibles. Se había acabado el ser fuerte y vacía. Yo era una persona y tenía sentimientos, anhelos, emociones y demás cosas. Como todo el mundo.

Recordé con angustia que, en momentos así, en mis libros muchas veces la heroína, una pobre mujer atada a su sociedad y con la que yo me identificaba en mis sueños más íntimos —pues podría decirse que me avergonzaba soñar con que era el protagonista de las historias que leía—, era rescatada por el valeroso caballero que, tras enseñarle que la vida estaba llena de pasiones y sensaciones nuevas, se la llevaba lejos y la amaba por siempre.

¿Dónde, pues, estaba mi valeroso caballero¿Cuándo llegaría a rescatarme de ese pozo sin fondo? Si yo estaba sola, qué caballero podría haber…

En otras historias, recordé, cuando no había caballero, ella se escapaba y decidía vivir su propia aventura, lejos de todo lo que había conocido y de todas esas personas que no significaban nada.

¿Escapar…? A lugares y países exóticos, desconocidos para los demás… ¡Qué idea tan romántica y poco propia de mí! Sin embargo, demasiado atractiva.

Mis ojos nublados dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas más, que yo limpié para poder contemplar una luz blanca que veía al otro lado de la ventana. Cuando mi vista quedó clara, pude comprobar que aquello no era otra cosa que la luna llena. Ya había anochecido, y los astros brillaban en lo alto con todo su esplendor. La brisa nocturna del verano me reconfortó, trayendo a mí el aroma salino del mar y los alaridos de las gaviotas. Me incorporé y me dirigí al balcón. Apoyé mis brazos en la barandilla y respiré una vez más el aire puro de la noche.

Admirando el paisaje me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba irme de allí. Nada podría ser peor que vivir encerrada en aquel mundo de fantasía, que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento. Los libros no eran mi vida, por mucho que me gustara imaginarme estar viviendo las aventuras de los protagonistas.

Seguramente, pensé, Xiao Lang Li no tendría este tipo de problemas. Él estaba muy feliz con su barco, abordando otros y robándoles a los demás lo que tenían. Se quedaba con todo y su vida siempre pendía de un hilo. Me pareció lo más estimulante del mundo, y comprendí su pasión y ganas de vivir, algo que pude percibir en el brillo de sus ojos.

Las luces del puerto iluminaron mi mente con una idea, que llegó en un segundo de inspiración y revoloteó en mi interior como una mariposa para luego volverse más fuerte que un torbellino.

Si el caballero salvador no venía a rescatarme, entonces yo misma tendría que emprender mi aventura. Yo misma tendría que vivir mi cuento, uno como con los que tantas veces había soñado. Me marcharía lejos, muy lejos, y me olvidaría de todo lo que dejé, pues nunca me había importado realmente.

—Está decidido, lo haré.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos otra vez! Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo, que sé que es un poco aburrido (de esos que yo llamaría capítulos de relleno), pero también es necesario. Prometo que el siguiente será mejor y que la acción va a dar comienzo. El domingo por la mañana vendré al ciber a dejarlo, así que tengan paciencia, que hago todo lo que puedo U.

¿Me parece a mí o me estoy dando demasiados aires con eso de que se mueren de ganas por leer mi historia? XD

Otra cosa¡**muchísimas** gracias por los reviews! Me hacía tanta ilusión recibir alguno que me quedé en las nubes cuando los leí. De verdad que son mucho para mí. Gracias por opinar acerca de la historia y también por la sugerencia sobre lo de dejar responder a gente que no está registrada... ya he arreglado eso .

Un saludo y hasta el domingo¡nos leemos!


	3. Infiltrada en la tripulación

**CardCaptor Sakura, así como sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de CLAMP. Fan Fic hecho sin fines de lucro... bla, bla, bla.**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Capítulo 3: "Infiltrada en la tripulación"**

No supe si lo que me despertó la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana o la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando me moví, me di cuenta de que me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Me había quedado dormida en la misma cama donde lloré por primera vez desde hacía muchos años, con el vestido puesto y el corsé estrangulándome, y no me encontraba tampoco en una pose demasiado cómoda.

—Señorita Sakura—repitieron desde fuera—¿se encuentra bien?

Reconocí la voz de Nanako, mi criada. Ella, a diferencia de las demás, era una chica humilde y excelente, además de que también era japonesa. Por eso mismo la había apartado para mí. Luego de tanto tiempo en esa casa, Nanako era la única persona con la que yo hablaba sinceramente, y podría decirse que hasta éramos buenas amigas. Seguramente, al encontrar la puerta cerrada con llave y ver que yo no la había llamado la noche anterior para pedirle que me ayudara a desvestirme y arreglarme para dormir, se había alarmado y creía que me pasaba algo.

—Estoy bien, tranquila —le respondí, al tiempo que me levantaba y abría la puerta. Efectivamente, allí estaba, con su cabellera rizada y roja y sus enormes ojos color aguamarina. Tiré de ella hacia dentro de la habitación y cerré la puerta. Me miró sin entender y yo sonreí—. No me pasó nada, es que me quedé dormida aquí sin darme cuenta… Ayer ha sido un día complicado para mí¿sabes?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Al fin lo he comprendido, Nanako. —Me di la vuelta y miré hacia la ventana—. No he sido feliz aquí, y nunca voy a serlo. Por eso…, por eso he decidido escaparme.

No oí ninguna respuesta durante algunos instantes. No tuve la necesidad de girarme hacia mi criada, pues supuse que su reacción había sido quedarse boquiabierta durante largo rato. Sería algo normal, después de todo. No a diario la fría Sakura Kinomoto te confiesa que va a dejar su casa. Algo tan impulsivo no es propio de ella.

—¿Cómo dice? —tartamudeó, luego de un tiempo. Yo la miré y casi me echo a reír al ver que la expresión en su rostro era tal y como yo la había imaginado. Sin embargo, me contuve y permanecí seria.

—Lo que has oído. Voy a largarme de la casa de mi tía y me iré a un sitio donde nadie me conozca.

—¿Y Jonathan? —dudó—. ¿No va a casarse con él?

Yo alcé una ceja y la miré como si de pronto tuviera la certeza de que había vaciado la licorería esa mañana.

—¿Tú que crees? Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que pienso de mi prometido.

Ella se acercó más a mí, como para que no la escucharan.

—Claro que sé que usted no está enamorada de él, y que ni siquiera lo soporta. Pero yo creí que había decidido casarse por conveniencia. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión?

—Resulta que me he hartado de tanta falsedad —expliqué yo, sin notar que mi expresión se volvía algo sombría—. Durante todo este tiempo, desde el momento en que mi madre, Nadeshiko, murió, yo me comporté como si también estuviera muerta. No me interesé por nada ni por nadie, me encerré en mí misma y tan solo busqué en Jonathan la última esperanza de estabilidad para mi futuro, y ayer me di cuenta de que eso no podía ser. —Suspiré, y noté que Nanako me miraba con expectación y asombro—. Vivir con él sería cavar mi propia tumba. Sería peor que tener que pedir limosna en la plaza. No lo soportaría.

Mi criada no dijo nada por unos segundos. Me imaginé que estaba pensando en lo que le dije. Puede que creyera que yo me había vuelto loca. Me sorprendió que acabara sonriéndome claramente y no pude disimular mi asombro.

—Me alegro mucho de que haya tomado esa determinación. —Me tomó las manos—. Siempre he pensado que acabaría dándose cuenta de que la situación no podría durar. Es una suerte que finalmente se haya decidido.

—Nanako… —Yo también sonreí, y me habría abrazado a ella de no ser porque no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato con los demás.

—¿Y a dónde irá? —preguntó ella. Yo amplié mi sonrisa y adopté una pose entusiasmada y creo que hasta triunfal.

—Pienso hacer que me acepten en la tripulación del barco que está en el puerto. Es un barco pirata. —Vi que Nanako abría los ojos con sorpresa y miedo.

—¿Un barco pirata? —repitió—¿por qué?

—Porque quiero arriesgarme por una vez en la vida, y ahora que se me presenta la oportunidad de vivir una experiencia así de emocionante, simplemente no puedo desperdiciarla.

—¿Está segura? Una mujer entre tantos hombres es algo demasiado peligroso, lo sabe muy bien…

Yo vacilé. Tenía toda la razón.

—Lo sé…, pero estoy dispuesta a aceptar ese riesgo.

Hablé con determinación, aunque interiormente acababa con toparme con un dilema. No había reparado en lo peligroso que podía resultar para mí esa aventura en ese aspecto. Una mujer sola en medio de toda una tripulación, que además debía estar compuesta de hombres de pocos principios y borrachos, podía salir muy mal parada. Además, me di cuenta de que tampoco era buena idea por otra cosa: mi orgullo. Si yo solicitaba embarcar allí siendo Sakura Kinomoto, acabaría encontrándome con lo inevitable. Li Xiao Lang sabría que yo estaba buscando estar con él, aunque fuera únicamente porque envidiara su estilo de vida, y eso no era bueno.

No debía saberlo. Eso nunca. Mi orgullo estaba primero. Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando buscar una salida.

De repente, mi mente se iluminó con una historia. A mi memoria llegó, como caído del cielo, el recuerdo de uno de los cuentos que mi madre me contaba durante nuestro viaje en barco desde Japón a Inglaterra. Era la historia de una ladrona que se infiltraba en la tripulación de un grupo de marineros con el fin de robarles lo que tenía. Lo interesante no estaba en eso, sino en el hecho de que entraba disfrazada de hombre. Nadie la descubrió nunca, y al final se marchó con su tesoro.

¡Sí, era la idea perfecta, perfecta! Agradecí mentalmente cuantas veces pude a mi madre por haberme contado esa historia.

—Nanako, necesito que me ayudes —dije con entusiasmo. Ella asintió—. ¿Dónde están las tijeras?

—¿Las tijeras, señorita? —Yo afirmé con la cabeza—. Están allí, en el tocador…

Corrí apresuradamente hasta el lugar señalado y las agarré con poca delicadeza. Me miré al espejo. Estaba de nuevo muy seria, y mis ojos velaban una determinación y un valor que no había visto nunca en mí misma. Observé mi cabello. Era largo hasta media espalda. Tenía reflejos dorados al sol. Suspiré y me dispuse a seguir con lo que ya había comenzado. No podía echarme atrás.

El filo de las tijeras tocó mis cabellos en una caricia dolorosa, y el primer mechón cayó al suelo. Nanako ahogó un grito de espanto y yo no me detuve. Los mechones fueron cayendo, uno después de otro, haciendo piruetas en el aire hasta llegar al piso enmoquetado.

Cuando volví a mirarme al espejo, ya no tenía el pelo largo. Ahora me llegaba por encima de los hombros y se acaracolaba en las puntas de manera graciosa. Me quedaba incluso bien, y gracias a ello me había librado algo que aportaba mucho a mi aspecto femenino. Me giré una y otra vez ante el cristal, comprobando mi nueva apariencia. Descubrí, para mi asombro, que me gustaba bastante el cambio de imagen.

—Perfecto —dije—. Si me hago pasar por hombre, ya no será tan peligroso… Aunque…, la verdad es que siempre puede haber alguno que tenga gustos diferentes a los demás. Entonces estaré en problemas.

Yo me reí y Nanako también. Luego, me giré a verla.

—Cuente conmigo si necesita ayuda —me dijo—. Haré lo que esté en mis manos.

—Tranquila, confío en que así será. Ahora ve y entretén a mi tía un rato mientras yo me voy. Si ve que quiero salir, voy a tener que enfrentarme a un interrogatorio que no estoy dispuesta a conceder. Si ella te pregunta, luego, dónde estoy, tú solo di que no sabes nada y que no tienes idea de en dónde puedo estar¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. No se preocupe.

—Muchas gracias, Nanako. Creo que vas a ser la única persona que eche de menos cuando me vaya —dije sinceramente. Ella me sonrió de forma apaciguadora.

—Yo también voy a echarla de menos. Le deseo suerte.

—Hasta la vista.

—Hasta la vista. —Y se marchó.

Yo di algunas vueltas por la habitación, hasta que oí la voz de Nanako en el pasillo, y a mi tía contestándole. La estaba alejando de mi cuarto para que yo pudiera salir con tranquilidad. Rápidamente, cogí mi sombrero del perchero y me lo puse. Antes de marcharme, no olvidé llevar el dinero que tenía ahorrado conmigo. Era bastante, de modo que supuse no tendría problemas si me encontraba en algún apuro.

Nadie me vio salir de la casa, lo que fue un punto a mi favor. Así estaría menos tensa y podría pensar con mayor claridad. Caminé hasta el mercado, donde busqué algún tipo de prenda que pudiera servirme. Había ropa de hombre, pero la verdad es que ninguna me gustaba. Eran todas demasiado simples, demasiado baratas. Yo no estaba acostumbrada a llevar prendas tan poco refinadas, pero no me molestaría. No era ese el motivo de que no las comprara. Pensé que, si se me ocurría presentarme en la tripulación de Xiao Lang Li como un pirata de prestigio y mi ropa era casi andrajosa, no ganaría demasiada credibilidad. Tenía que aparentar tener el dinero que decía, o de lo contrario se darían cuenta de que estaba intentando engañarlos.

Me dirigí a una de las sastrerías más famosas de Carfax, cuyo dueño era un hombre que aparentaba tener alrededor de medio siglo y bastante mal genio. Sin embargo, vendía bastante gracias a su habilidad profesional. Antes de entrar, salió a mi encuentro un hombre. Parecía estar discutiendo con el dueño de una forma tan acalorada e intensa que no se fijó en que yo estaba delante, y yo me percaté de eso cuando ya habíamos chocado. Él me pidió una disculpa y siguió su camino, mientras el vendedor le gritaba desde dentro:

—¡Maldito, ya volverás a pedirme que te dé el traje!

—¿Disculpe? —pregunté yo. El hombre se fijó en que yo estaba allí y pude ver que se sonrojaba.

—Oh, lo siento, señorita. No se lo decía a usted. Es que ese hombre de allí se ha ido sin pagar el traje que me encargó. Resulta que no le gusta, y ahora me tengo que quedar con él —gruñó—. Pero no tiene importancia¿qué se le ofrece?

Yo lo miré con suspicacia.

—¿Un traje¿Podría verlo?

Él asintió, aunque algo extrañado, y lo extendió frente a mí sin abandonar su cómodo puesto tras el mostrador. Yo acaricié la suave seda de la camisa blanca, con volados en el cuello que caían hasta el pecho. Las mangas también tenían los mismos volados. La chaqueta era color bordeaux y tenía bordados y botones en dorado, mientras que los pantalones eran negros y llegaban hasta bastante por debajo de la rodilla. Era un traje delicado y fino, y lo más importante, pequeño. A juego había también un sombrero con una pluma y unas botas. Era perfecto para mí. Lo que había estado buscando.

—Me lo llevo —dije—, si es que no va a venderlo a nadie más.

—¿Está segura de que lo quiere? —se asombró—. El hombre que me lo encargó es una persona muy menuda, y hay pocos que tengan su misma talla. Es casi como para el cuerpo de una mujer, no creo que a su marido le sirva¿para qué lo quiere? Le aconsejo que me encargue uno a medida y…

—Oiga —interrumpí—, he dicho que quiero ese traje y no otro. No le incumbe la utilización que yo vaya a darle: véndamelo y ya está. Limítese a cumplir con su función.

Al tipo debió molestarle mi tono, porque frunció el ceño con enfado mal disimulado y gruñó algunas palabras en voz baja, que yo no logré entender. No obstante, hizo lo que le dije y guardó el traje en una bolsa que me entregó de mala gana. Yo le di el dinero y me marché de allí tan pronto como pude.

Anduve por las bulliciosas calles hasta llegar al puerto. Allí, busqué con la mirada el barco del día anterior, solo para asegurarme de que no se habían ido. Por suerte para mí, comprobé que la embarcación seguía allí, junto con todos sus tripulantes. No vi a Xiao Lang en la cubierta, pero me dio igual. Ayer tampoco lo había visto, y finalmente él fue quien me encontró a mí, pues no estaba en el barco.

Divisé un callejón y no dudé en entrar allí y esconderme. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que estaba sola, y solo entonces comencé a desvestirme. Me quité la ropa con tanta prisa como pude, rogando porque a nadie se le ocurriera darse un paseo justamente por donde yo estaba. Saqué de la bolsa los vendajes que compré en el mercado y lo enrosqué alrededor de mi pecho, intentando ocultar lo mejor posible aquellos dos no tan pequeños detalles que denotaban que era una mujer. También puse algo de tela dentro de la ropa interior que vestía mi sexo para simular que había algo allí, aunque no me preocupé por aparentar ser un hombre demasiado bien dotado. Me vestí con la misma prisa, cuidando que cada detalle inapropiado para convertirme en hombre no quedara a la vista. El toque final lo dieron las botas y el sombrero, que comprobé me iban a la perfección.

Salí de mi escondite y me dirigí cuanto antes junto al agua para ver mi reflejo. Cuando llegué, me quedé maravillada. Pese a que mi rostro era algo aniñado y femenino, el pelo corto y la ropa ayudaban bastante a darme el aspecto de un muchacho, quizás algo joven de más, pero muchacho en fin.

Más que contenta —aunque debo decir que lo disimulaba muy bien tras mi rostro serio—, emprendí la marcha hacia el barco. En el camino, regalé mi vestido y demás cosas que llevaba conmigo —salvo el dinero y mis joyas, claro— a una niña que pasaba por allí y parecía pedir limosna. Me agradeció infinitas veces mi generosidad, y yo le repliqué que no me agradeciera nada. La pequeña me miró con extrañeza, y entonces me di cuenta de porqué. Había hablado con mi voz normal…, voz suave, voz de mujer, cuando debía parecer un hombre. Carraspeé y le volví a decir lo mismo, ahora con voz algo más agravada, y ella pareció convencerse y se fue. Yo suspiré aliviada.

—¡Idiota, devuélveme mi katana! —La voz de uno de los piratas del barco, que ya estaba frente a mí, me hizo estremecer. Ya casi estaba hecho todo. Ahora venía el paso más importante del día: convencerlos para que me dejaran formar parte de ellos—. ¡La robé a unos japoneses, vale mucho!

—No hasta que tú me des mi colección de monedas de oro, Lei —oí que replicaba el otro burlonamente.

—¡Ya te he dicho que yo no las tengo!

—¡Eh, vosotros! —llamé yo. Ambos se giraron y me vieron subir al barco—. ¿Dónde está vuestro capitán?

—El capitán no está, niño —me respondió el que le reclamaba la katana a su compañero, con voz poco amigable—. Será mejor que te vuelvas a casa o se te va a ensuciar la ropa. —Yo me sonrojé ligeramente. Vaya, puede que fuera mejor haber venido algo peor vestida. Pero bueno, ahora ya no había remedio. Debía seguir enfrentándolos.

—Pues entonces esperaré hasta que venga. —Me crucé de brazos y los miré con actitud desafiante. Ellos intercambiaron miradas.

—Y ¿para qué quieres hablar con nuestro capitán?

Yo saqué valor no sé de dónde para responderle de forma tan impersonal como antes.

—Quiero pedirle permiso para unirme a vuestra tripulación.

Ellos estallaron en carcajadas y yo fruncí el ceño. Vaya si estaban tomándome el pelo los muy…

—¿Tú? Vamos, mocoso, se nota que no sabes quiénes somos. Nuestro capitán es Xiao Lang Li, uno de los piratas más temidos de los últimos años. No esperarás que te aceptemos aquí realmente¿verdad?

—Tengo dinero suficiente para aportar a vuestra tripulación como para que rechacéis mi oferta.

Los piratas se miraron y luego volvieron a fijar sus ojos en mí de forma que me pareció casi enfermiza. Cuando ellos avanzaron, yo retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Acababa de darme cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho. Les había dicho que tenía mucho dinero a unos piratas, gente no demasiado honrada que no tendría reparo alguno en dejarme sin mis monedas y luego tirarme por la borda.

Había sido muy, muy tonta, y ni siquiera tenía un arma para defenderme y reparar mi error.

Se fueron acercando a mí hasta que yo estuve a punto de echarme a correr. Iba a girarme y emprender una carrera a toda velocidad para saltar del barco o huir a cualquier parte, cuando una voz interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¡Quietos, vosotros dos!

Me giré y lo vi. Era Xiao Lang, acompañado de más gente a la que yo, por supuesto, no conocía. Llevaba una camisa de algodón, desabrochada casi hasta la cintura, de modo que pude ver sus marcados —pero no exagerados— músculos, y unos pantalones muy finos y bastante sueltos en color verde musgo. Estaba descalzo, cosa que me extrañó un poco. Se acercó a nosotros, pero pareció no prestar demasiada atención a que yo estuviera allí. Toda su atención era para los marineros.

—¿Qué estabais haciendo?

—Le dábamos la bienvenida al chico este de aquí, capitán —dijo uno de ellos.

—Sí. Quiere unirse a nuestra tripulación. —A mí me habría gustado darle un buen puñetazo en plena cara, pero me aguanté. Ese tipo se estaba pasando con la burla.

Xiao Lang me miró, finalmente, y yo pude notar cómo el corazón empezaba a latirme tan fuerte en el pecho que por poco y me desmayo de puro nerviosismo. Sus ojos marrones me recorrieron de arriba a abajo, desde la punta de los pies hasta el sombrero. Su escrutinio me puso los nervios de punta, pero el miedo verdadero se apoderó de mí en el momento en que sonrió. Temí que me hubiera reconocido.

—¿Y bien¿Tienes nombre? —preguntó. Yo volví a respirar.

—Sí, señor. —Pese a la seguridad de mis palabras, por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Rayos, ni siquiera había pensado en un nombre. Repasé mentalmente mis libros y sus personajes, hasta que di con uno que me gustaba mucho. Ese sería el nombre perfecto—. Soy Takeshi Ake.

—Vaya, con que japonés. —Me tendió la mano y me la estrechó cuando yo hice lo mismo—. Xiao Lang Li, aunque supongo que ya lo sabes.

Yo asentí, aún un poco turbada por el calor de su mano.

—Y… ¿cuántos años tienes, quince? —Él sonrió, burlona pero encantadoramente, y yo fruncí el ceño.

—Dieciocho —corregí. Xiao Lang amplió su sonrisa.

—Vaya, lo siento. Creí que eras más pequeño que yo. —Yo no dije nada, pero me molestó que fuera tan fanfarrón—. ¿Es cierto eso que dicen de que quieres unirte a nosotros? —inquirió, ya recobrando su seriedad.

—Sería un gran honor para mí, señor.

Él alzó una ceja y me volvió a mirar de la misma manera que antes, como reparando en cada uno de los detalles de mi rostro, mi cuerpo y mi vestimenta. Creí que iba a darme una negativa como respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, llamó a uno de sus hombres.

—Hiiragizawa, trae a Hien y alguna otra de las niponas aquí.

Un hombre de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que —supuse— tendría la misma edad que él, dejó su cómodo puesto de espectador y entró a una de las habitaciones, para luego regresar con dos espadas japonesas. Una de ellas era una katana larga y tenía el mango y la funda hechos en oro y con dibujos tallados, imitando llamas. Tenía una piedra violácea que no supe identificar en su empuñadura. La otra tenía el mango negro y la funda era de marfil blanco, en el que estaba dibujado en negro el contorno de un hermoso dragón chino. Era algo más pequeña que la otra. El tal Hiiragizawa le dio la primera katana a su capitán y a mí me dio la otra. Yo los miré, sin acabar de entender.

—Bien —dijo Xiao Lang, que desenvainó su katana—. Si me vences, te dejaré quedarte con nosotros.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, sin acabarme de creer aquello. ¿Tenía que pelear con él? Oh, Dios mío, eso sí que no me lo esperaba… ¿Cómo demonios se supone que podría derrotarle? Si él era quien era, debía ser un experto en el manejo de armas blancas y de cualquier tipo, supuse, pues de otro modo ya estaría mil veces muerto. Me quedé inmóvil, esperando a que él hiciera o dijera algo. Ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ante algo así.

—¿Qué, piensas quedarte ahí todo el día, Ake? —me provocó—. Yo no voy a esperarte. Si quieres quedarte aquí, tendrás que demostrarme que sabes luchar.

Yo apreté el mango de mi espada y finalmente la desenvainé. El metal hizo un ruido muy agradable cuando salió de la funda, y mi mano temblorosa consiguió sostenerla en alto frente a mi oponente.

—Así está mejor. ¿Listo?

—Listo.

En un segundo, él asió su katana con más fuerza y se abalanzó sobre mí. Yo protegí mi cuello como pude, y de verdad tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar cuando conseguí detener su golpe a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. No estaba teniendo ningún cuidado, me mataría si yo no luchaba. Di una vuelta y me libré de él, para luego atacar yo. Por supuesto, interceptó mi golpe con una espectacular defensa y, antes de yo poder hacer nada, ya me estaba atacando otra vez. Las espadas destellaron en cientos de choques, aún cuando yo no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y me limitaba a actuar por instinto, esquivando estocadas e intentando asestarle alguna a él.

—Eres bueno —admitió Xiao Lang—, pero sólo porque eres muy hábil. No tienes técnica.

¿Qué estaba diciendo ese engreído? Estábamos igualados y se atrevía a decirme que no tenía "técnica". Ya me tenía harta con sus comentarios de superioridad, y si había llegado hasta allí, disfrazada de hombre para encontrarle, no iba a dejar que se quedara con la última palabra. No, después de la manera en que había pisoteado mi —hasta el momento— inquebrantable orgullo el día anterior, y que al parecer quería seguir haciendo. Estaba decidida a devolvérsela con creces.

—Es probable —dije yo.

En un movimiento que lo tomó por sorpresa completamente, conseguí hacer que su espada dejara de hacer presión contra la mía y me giré rápidamente. Busqué su brazo izquierdo y bajé el filo de mi katana antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que planeaba o pudiera reaccionar.

Le hice un corte en el brazo, puede que bastante profundo. Él ahogó un gemido de dolor, cayó de rodillas al suelo y soltó la espada para poder hacer presión sobre la herida cruenta con la mano derecha, que ahora estaba libre.

Todo el mundo dirigió su asombrada mirada hacia mí, y yo no permití que aquello me intimidara. Él se lo había buscado, y yo había conseguido ganarle, pese a no tener "técnica" y aparentar ser un mocoso de quince años.

Cuando Xiao Lang se levantó, ayudado por los demás, clavó sus ojos marrones en los míos. Yo contuve la respiración. Aquella mirada suya me ponía nerviosa, pese a que en ese momento no parecía transmitir nada. No podía leer sus pensamientos a través de ella. Llegué a temer, por la forma en que me miraban sus marineros, que no cumpliera con lo que dijo y ahora mandara a matarme. Yo había tenido suerte con él, pero no podría defenderme de todos. Tragué saliva, esperando su sentencia. Cuando abrió la boca para hablar, lo que dijo me dejó tan sorprendida a mí como a los demás.

—Puedes quedarte.

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza una segunda y una tercera vez. En mi mente reproduje la escena de la lucha y el corte que conseguí hacerle, la forma en que cayó al piso y luego dijo eso. No podía creerlo.

Xiao Lang rechazó la ayuda de su tripulación y se dio la vuelta. Comenzó a andar hacia donde yo supuse estarían los camarotes. Los demás, luego de mirarme durante un rato, volvieron a alejarse y continuar cada uno con sus tareas. Yo observé la katana en mis manos con aire ausente. Pude ver que su hoja estaba manchada de sangre.

La sangre de la herida que le había hecho a Xiao Lang.

No supe demasiado bien porqué, pero la verdad es que, pese a haber cumplido uno de mis objetivos, como era devolverle la humillación que me hizo pasar a mí, me sentí culpable por haberlo lastimado. Qué tontería.

De pronto, sentí que una mano tocaba suavemente mi hombro. Al darme la vuelta, observé que se trataba de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos violáceos. Tenía una dulce sonrisa en los labios y una mirada de lo más amable. ¿Qué hacía una mujer allí? Ya se lo preguntaría más tarde…, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo…

—Bienvenido a casa —me dijo.

Yo sonreí, sin darme cuenta. Al final mi mente lo aceptó. Había dado el gran paso. Lo había logrado. Ya formaba parte de la tripulación de Xiao Lang Li.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Buenas noches¿Qué tal? Yo muy contenta de que estén siguiendo mi historia. Por cierto, antes de que me olvide, acabo de cambiarme el nombre... , es que estoy algo cansada del otro y ya me apetecía cambiar un poco, porque pese a que estoy registrada desde hace poco tiempo en el fan fiction con lo de Carmilla, llevo años usándolo en otros sitios XD. 

Dicho esto, continuemos con otras cosas.

Sé que dije que subiría este capítulo mañana, pero tuve la suerte de poder conectarme hoy y por eso aprovecho... Además de que supongo que no podré subir el siguiente a este hasta el sábado o el domingo que viene, y por eso quería que no se quedaran con las ganas de que pasara algo más interesante..., así que los dejo en un cap. en el que la historia comienza a moverse.

Como vemos, Sakura acaba de conseguir infiltrarse en el barco de Xiao Lang vestida de hombre por varias razones, entre ellas el estar más segura..., pero acaba de descubrir que no es la única mujer allí. Por supuesto, no pensaba dejar a Tomoyo fuera de todo esto. Es un personaje importante en la trama y que será de mucha ayuda para Sakura, mejor conocida como Takeshi. ¿Y qué tal la pelea? Personalmente es una parte que me gusta mucho y que como muchas otras escenas se me ocurrió sobre la marcha..., y el resultado casi siempre es mejor que el de escenas que ya tengo muy pensadas XD. Xiao Lang (preferí usar su nombre en chino por esto de la época y porque Sakura, al no estar viviendo en japón y no hablar japonés, no tendría porqué llamarle Shaoran o Syaoran... creo) es un poco petulante, al mejor estilo primera temporada de CCS, algo que me encanta de él y que no pude resistir usar. Pese a eso, digamos que sigue teniendo ese encanto odioso y magnetismo que trae locas a las femias... incluyéndome a mí XD.

En cuanto a lo de los reviews anónimos, no me refiero a que no los iba a contestar. El asunto es así: hay una opción para los autores que permite o no que gente no registrada en el fanfiction deje reviews. Yo no lo sabía, pero estaba deshabilitada (viene deshabilitada por defecto), y como alguien me dijo que esa opción existía (muchas gracias, yang-v) ya la habilité y puede dejar reviews todo el mundo. Espero haber sido clara esta vez U.

Lo de contestar a los reviews, creo que tendré que hacerlo en mi perfil, porque (no lo tengo muy claro) si no me equivoco no se puede responder en los capítulos..., aunque mucha gente lo hace y no pasa nada. **¿Alguien sabe de verdad cómo va el tema y si se puede responder o no?** :S

Bueno, muchos besos y a ver si nos leemos siempre tan seguido. Dejen reviews, que siempre se agradecen y son de muchísima ayuda con eso de los ánimos. Pronto les traigo el siguiente capítulo.

Mata ne!


	4. Fijación de objetivos

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni ninguno de sus monos personajes me pertenece..., son propiedad de las archiconocidas chicas CLAMP. La trama de la historia sí es mía.**

**Esta historia está dedicada principalmente a mi amiga Lumier, que fue una de las primeras personas en leerla completa y darme su sincera opinión, algo que aprecio muchísimo. Perdón por no haberte puesto en el capítulo anterior la dedicatoria, pero espero que esto compense... :D.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Fijación de objetivos: Xiao Lang sabe lo que quiere"**

—Soy Tomoyo Hiiragizawa —se presentó la chica de ojos amatistas—. Tú te llamabas Takeshi Ake¿no es verdad?

La miré por segunda vez y volví a pensar que era una de las muchachas más hermosas que había visto nunca. Poseía el encanto y la delicadeza de una flor, y su voz y gestos eran tan cuidadosamente trazados como cada rasgo de su rostro, de expresión dulce y terriblemente hechicero. Yo me dije a mí misma que me recordaba muchísimo a mi madre, y quizás fue por eso que me agradó desde un principio su presencia.

—Eso es —le dije—. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Hiiragizawa.

Aprovechando mi situación, hice algo que siempre había deseado probar a ver qué se sentía. Me incliné un poco y tomé su mano, para después acercarla a mí y besar su dorso con delicadeza. A mí solían saludarme de ese modo, y la verdad es que me intrigaba saber qué se sentía ser quien tomaba la iniciativa. La chica rió con un timbre cantarín que llenó mis oídos.

—No me gustan las formalidades —dijo con humildad—. Me he criado en una familia de pocos recursos y no estoy acostumbrada a ellas. Me ponen nerviosa. Llámame Tomoyo, por favor.

—A mí tampoco me gustan —acoté sinceramente, con una sonrisa—. Llámame Takeshi, entonces.

—Me parece perfecto. —Se giró y yo acabé de enderezarme por completo—. ¿Quieres que te dé un paseo por el barco? Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, porque luego tendrás que saber dónde esconderte para atacar mejor a los enemigos que nos aborden durante el viaje…

Yo dudé por un momento. ¿Hablaba en serio? La miré y vi que sonreía, pero no parecía estar tomándome el pelo. Claro que hablaba en serio…, después de todo, me dije, era un barco de piratas, que se dedicaban a saquear y robar. No sería raro que también los atacaran.

—¿Acaso atacan este barco muy seguido? —Mi pregunta me pareció tan ingenua como debió serlo para ella, porque amplió su sonrisa y me miró con la dulzura de una madre o una hermana mayor.

—Bueno, eso depende de la suerte que tengamos. Cuando estamos en altamar, algunas veces nos encontramos con otros barcos y suele haber batallas. —Supongo que vio la expresión de turbación y miedo que tanto me esforcé en ocultar, por lo visto, sin éxito, pues de momento intentó tranquilizarme—. Pero tú no te preocupes. Basta decirte que, en todos los años que llevo aquí, nunca he visto a Xiao Lang Li perder una sola batalla. Normalmente somos nosotros quienes nos quedamos con las pertenencias de los que suben a atacarnos. —Y rió.

—Pero yo lo vencí, y eso que nunca antes había usado una espada —agregué. Lo último lo dije con algo de orgullo, sintiéndome de repente con la necesidad de dejar en claro que me consideraba casi una prodigio por lo que había hecho, o que al menos creía que había sido muy afortunada. Tomoyo empezó a caminar por la cubierta y yo la seguí.

—Oh, si lo he visto. Lo que hiciste fue toda una maravilla. Jamás había visto a nuestro capitán en una situación así. No recuerdo que nadie le haya herido nunca más que muy levemente, y quien lo hizo, se arrepintió.

—O sea que soy la…, el primero que ha hecho algo así¿verdad? —Casi me doy la cabeza contra algo al notar que estuve a punto de decir "la primera". Oh, Dios, tendría que ser muy cuidadosa…

—Así es.

Me asomé por la ventanita que daba a la cocina, donde pude ver a un hombre con pata de palo y mala cara trabajando arduamente y muy concentrado pelando patatas. Había cuchillos, ollas y cacerolas por todas partes. Una pava llena de agua hirviente lanzaba vapor por su pico como si fuera una locomotora.

—Mira, ese es nuestro cocinero —explicó mi acompañante—. Su nombre es Chao. Es algo cascarrabias, pero buena persona, como todos aquí.

Me condujo hacia un piso inferior a través de unas escaleras algo descuidadas por el paso del tiempo y la acumulación de la sal en la madera.

—Aquí están las habitaciones. —Tomoyo hizo un ademán y yo vi las puertas, alineadas a cada lado del pasillo—. Hay algunas que están vacías, pero la mayoría están ocupadas. Las primeras tres son las de los marineros, que en total son diez.

Abrió la puerta de una de ellas, sabiendo que no habría nadie allí, y pude ver que era una habitación algo pequeña con tres camas, una de las cuales estaba sin hacer. Había ropa y calcetines tirados por el suelo, y el tufo que salía de allí era un tanto molesto. Mi guía hizo un gesto de resignación y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

—No esperarías que estuviera limpio¿verdad? —Yo negué con la cabeza y ella sonrió.

—¿Quién duerme aquí? —pregunté después, cuando pasamos los tres cuartos pertenecientes a los marineros. Vi que ella ampliaba su sonrisa y reía por lo bajo.

—Kurogane. Hoy no está aquí, ya lo conocerás mañana. Es una persona muy… interesante. —Yo entendí, por su actitud, que de verdad debía serlo. Ella no hizo ademán de querer enseñarme la habitación y yo seguí caminando. Como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos, agregó—: Será mejor que no entremos allí, o Kurogane va a enfadarse.

—Ya veo.

—Esa puerta de allá conduce a la bodega, que está en un piso todavía más abajo. Es uno de los mejores escondites, porque además de estar algo oculta, tiene otra escalera que sube hasta la cubierta. La puerta es una trampilla y está siempre tapada por algo, de modo que es un buen modo de salir por sorpresa y atacar sin que se enteren de por dónde llegaste allí. Recuerda lo que te digo, puede que te sea útil.

Yo asentí y ella siguió con sus explicaciones. Me estaba gustando aquel ambiente.

—Allá está el armario de escobas…, pero no creo que te interese verlo —rió—. Yo duermo con mi marido, Eriol, en ese cuarto. Él es el médico del barco, y yo lo ayudo siempre que puedo, ya que fui enfermera durante muchos años antes de venir aquí. —Hizo una pausa—. Y esa habitación, la última que ves, es la del capitán.

Presté más atención que nunca a las palabras de Tomoyo cuando dijo eso, y sentí una curiosidad insoportable.

—¿Está allí dentro? —le pregunté. Ella me miró con una expresión que no supe si fue de alegría o diversión.

—Eso supongo. Lo más seguro es que Eriol esté cauterizándole la herida del brazo ahora.

Yo debí hacer una mueca de culpabilidad, porque ella apoyó su mano en mi hombro y me sonrió más cálidamente.

—No te preocupes, estoy segura de que está bien. Además, se lo merecía. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Siempre ha sido muy altanero, ya era hora de que alguien le demostrara que no es invencible. A veces, por culpa de eso, se arriesga demasiado. Veamos si así piensa un poquito más en lo que hace.

—¿Tanto así? —dudé yo.

—Ya lo verás por ti mismo. Él siempre está poniendo el cuello en juego, sin importarle nada. Cuando quiere algo, no se detiene hasta conseguirlo, por muy peligroso que sea. —Se volvió a mirarme, como si esperase una respuesta. Yo estaba de lo más intrigada en cuanto a Xiao Lang, pero preferí cambiar un poco de tema.

—Y… ¿cuál será mi habitación?

—Supongo que será esa. —Señaló una puerta de las del final—. Está vacía, así que es lo más probable. No obstante, lo mejor será que Eriol se lo pregunte directamente a Xiao Lang.

—¿Y por qué no vamos y se lo preguntamos nosotras? —dije yo.

—Porque Eriol es la persona más adecuada para ello. Es el único en quien confía de verdad. Se conocen desde hace mucho y es el mejor portavoz en este barco.

—¿Y por qué es necesario un portavoz? —Yo ya me estaba impacientando—. Tiene boca y puede hablar, no veo porqué tenemos que preguntarle nada a través de otra persona.

Tomoyo estalló en risas y yo no entendí nada. Me miró y yo no supe qué demonios pretendía que le dijera.

—Takeshi —dijo—, con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que Xiao Lang es una persona que se sale un poco de los parámetros establecidos. Pese a ser un líder nato, no se siente demasiado a gusto con la mayoría de la gente. Es un hombre bastante reservado, que confía únicamente en las personas que conoce desde hace mucho tiempo. Tengo entendido que su familia fue asesinada cuando era un niño por uno de sus tíos o primos, no recuerdo muy bien, y supongo que desde entonces ya no se fía de nadie.

Yo me sentí tremendamente identificada. Al parecer, habíamos vivido más o menos lo mismo. Sin embargo, yo sí que tenía contacto social, por mucho que me disgustara. Él podría hacer lo mismo, pero había elegido aislarse de los demás. Era curioso ver cómo las personas pueden reaccionar de diferente manera ante más o menos los mismos hechos.

—Tranquilo, te acostumbrarás a él. Es una persona excelente y…

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y nos encontramos con que el tal Eriol salía de allí.

—Oh, hola —me saludó—. Vaya corte limpio le has hecho¿eh? Eres todo un fenómeno. Te juro que mi amigo nunca había vivido algo igual.

—Si no se lo hubiera buscado, yo no le habría hecho nada —contesté yo, algo hostil. No obstante, noté que estaba preocupada.

—Lo sé. —Él me sonrió y entonces yo pensé que se parecía mucho a su esposa.

—Ake —oí que me llamaban desde dentro de la habitación—. Quiero hablar contigo.

Miré a Tomoyo y a Eriol, esperando que me indicaran qué hacer, o que al menos entraran conmigo. No sabía porqué, pero sentía como si hubiera sido dictada una sentencia de muerte en mi contra.

—Ve —dijo ella—. Luego me cuentas¿de acuerdo?

—Vale —acepté yo, no muy segura.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia cubierta, dejándome sola y con una única opción. Suspiré, buscando valor para entrar, y mis pasos me dirigieron casi de forma inconsciente a aquella habitación. Abrí completamente la puerta, que estaba entrecerrada, y pasé. Xiao Lang estaba sentado en su cama, con la vista fija en mí.

—¿Y bien? —Intenté mostrarme lo más confiada posible, pese a que estaba muerta de miedo, y pareció que a él eso le hizo gracia, pues dibujó una media sonrisa.

—Sólo quería darte la enhorabuena. Nadie nunca había conseguido hacer algo así.

—Ya me lo han dicho —informé yo.

—Me lo figuro. —Se levantó y se dirigió a un escritorio de madera oscura que había en la pared derecha de la habitación. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un papel viejo y amarillento, que estaba bastante arrugado y hecho un rollo. Lo extendió sobre la mesa y yo me asomé un poquito sobre su hombro para ver mejor—. Acércate.

Le obedecí y me fijé en aquel pergamino. Un montón de líneas en tinta china marcaban el relieve de unas costas escarpadas, había líneas de puntos y otras continuas, cruces y algunas acotaciones en letra muy pequeña.

—¿Qué es este mapa? —pregunté. Él no separó la vista del papel ni un momento, y yo pude examinar con detenimiento su perfil delineado con trazos perfectos y agudos.

—Antes de morir, mi padre ocultó gran parte de nuestra fortuna familiar en una isla en medio del Caribe. Éste es el mapa que nos llevará hasta allí.

—¿Nos llevará? —repetí.

—Ahora formas parte de mi tripulación, se supone que tienes que venir. —Yo sonreí triunfalmente, a lo que él no pudo reprimir una sonrisa tampoco, aunque algo menos pronunciada—. Bien, aquí es a donde iremos.

Yo me asomé un poco más y examiné el papel, sólo para disimular mi alegría.

—He estado buscando este papel durante toda mi vida, desde que mi familia fue asesinada. Ahora que lo he recuperado, puedo ir allí y llevar el tesoro conmigo.

—Es muy importante para usted¿verdad?

Él me miró intensamente.

—Es todo lo que he perseguido en mi vida. Cuando recupere lo que es mío, me retiraré, pero no pienso descansar hasta encontrarlo.

Tomoyo tenía razón. Xiao Lang tenía las cosas bien claras en su cabeza. Sabía perfectamente lo que quería y se arriesgaría para encontrar aquello que buscaba. Sentí admiración hacia él en el momento en que me di cuenta de eso, y pensé que yo me había comportado como una cobarde durante mucho tiempo y era hora de tomar ejemplo de él. No me arrepentí de haberme infiltrado entre su gente.

—Pues cuente conmigo para encontrar el tesoro de tu familia —le dije—. Puede confiar en mí.

Por un momento, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Nos miramos como intentando adivinar los pensamientos del otro. De repente, me di cuenta de que tanto él como yo nos estábamos fiando de desconocidos y, sin embargo, parecía no importarnos. Estrechamos las manos en un trato, y luego recordé que tenía que preguntarle algo.

—Oh… ¿cuál será mi habitación?

Xiao Lang alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, puedes dormir con los demás marineros. Como son diez y en dos de las habitaciones duermen tres personas, hay sitio.

Yo sentí un escalofrío trepar por mi columna vertebral. No podía hacer eso. No podría dormir en la misma habitación que ellos, o corría el riesgo de ser descubierta. Escuché que él lanzaba una risita velada y creo que se me subió toda la sangre a la cabeza cuando descubrí lo bien que le sentaba aquella expresión en su rostro. Cuando sonreía, se dibujaban dos hoyuelitos a cada lado de su boca que…

—Vamos, no es para tanto. No son demasiado limpios y su habitación huele mal y está desordenada, pero son buenas personas…

Hice ver que me indignaba y él amplió su sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que se ampliaba la zona de rojo en mis mejillas.

—Debí imaginar que no estabas acostumbrado —dijo—. A juzgar por tu vestimenta y tus modales, diría que no has pasado una noche fuera de tu cómoda y lujosa cama, esa que está en aquella habitación de paredes blancas y llena de perfumes orientales por todas partes. Está bien, puedes quedarte la habitación vacía que hay aquí enfrente.

Me estaba llamando niñita malcriada —aunque creyera que fuera un chico—, y eso me habría enfadado lo necesario como para replicarle algo, pero fui lo suficientemente sensata como para no decir nada, dada la situación. Era mejor que pensara eso a que tuviera que dormir con ellos por causa de mi terquedad.

—Eso sí, te aconsejo que la limpies antes de alojarte en ella. Está llena de suciedad y no es apta para sensibles.

—No se preocupe, puedo con ello.

Xiao Lang se dio la vuelta y yo me encontré con su espalda ancha y sus hombros. En uno de sus brazos había una venda, que cubría la herida que yo le había hecho.

Sonreí para mí pensando que se lo merecía, después de todo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Konnichiwa! Sigo con mi racha de suerte con esto de poder conectarme a mitad de semana (aunque con ello tenga que arriesgar varios puntos en el examen de griego... para el que _aún_ no estudié XD). En fin, que traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que lo disfruten. 

Muchísimas gracias a **Tutanilla** por el link. Me leí las normas y la verdad es que sigue sin quedarme claro lo de los reviews (o soy muy densa, o no está claro)... porque, si bien habla de no usar entradas o capítulos exclusivamente para notas de autor o reviews, no aclara nada sobre si está prohibido al final de los capítulos..., así como también dice en alguna parte que están permitidas las notas más o menos breves... Como diría mi profesora de Historia, la ley no especifica ni que sí ni que no, así que es alegal... y creo que puedo arriesgarme... U.

A **F-Zelda**, que me pregunta lo de Tomoyo x Eriol, la verdad es que no sabría qué responderle... No habrá protagonismo de estos personajes como pareja en este fic, pero sí se los mencionará como marido y mujer, como ya habrás visto en este capítulo. La pareja principal en este fan fic, lo aclaro desde ya, es la de Sakura y Xiao Lang. A quien quiera más ExT, que se pase a mi otro fic XD.

Gracias también a **Darksoubi **por la sugerencia sobre el summary, pero no creo que lo use. Sucede que se puede poner pocas líneas, y antes de gastar letras en avisos así, prefiero que quede completa la idea de la historia.

Gracias a todas por su tiempo y espero verlas en el siguiente capítulo, el cual probablemente subiré este fin de semana y no antes, me temo. ¡Dejen reviews!


	5. Comienza el viaje

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP, al igual que Kurogane, un personaje de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. La historia, en cambio, sí me pertenece.**

**Capítulo 5: "Comienza el viaje"**

Durante al menos tres días estuve ayudando a la tripulación del Amatsu —como se llamaba en realidad el barco— a prepararlo todo. Descubrí que habían llegado a Carfax con el único fin de hacerse con algunas mercancías que necesitarían para el largo viaje. Nada tenía que ver aquello con las estúpidas suposiciones de mi tía acerca de que venían a robarnos.

La verdad es que ellos no saqueaban más que a otros piratas, pero el problema era que los piratas a los que últimamente atacaban eran ingleses. De ahí a que toda la Corona fuera presa de la indignación y la impotencia al ser derrotados por unos simples orientales, como les llamaban ellos. Yo me alegraba de que fuera así.

Tomoyo estuvo ayudándome a poner todo en orden en el cuarto que me había sido asignado, y maldije miles de veces el haber elegido tener que encargarme de eso. Estaba tan asquerosamente sucio que hasta las habitaciones de los marineros me parecieron un palacio al lado de eso. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que dormir con ellos era algo inconcebible, por motivos obvios.

Mi mascarada estaba resultando perfecta hasta el momento. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer, pese a que alguna que otra vez cometí algún error que me puso en apuros en cuanto a eso. Sin embargo, conseguí sobreponerme y hacer que no le prestaran importancia.

—¡Oye, mocoso! —me llamó Kurogane—. Será mejor que acomodes esas tablas o luego podrá romperse la tela de la vela mayor.

—¡Enseguida!

Cruzamos una última mirada y luego comencé a trepar por las amarras que me llevarían hasta el puesto de vigía en el mástil mayor. Ya estaba acostumbrada a realizar ese tipo de tareas, y tanto mi miedo a las alturas como cualquier otro tipo de temor infantil habían tenido que desaparecer a la fuerza para adaptarme a mi nueva vida.

—¡Esas de allá! —indicó.

Yo asentí y las quité de allí. Es cierto, quien había puesto las tablas de madera allí no se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido y la forma en la que podría haber arruinado la vela. Kurogane hizo un gesto de aprobación y se fue. Yo lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo perdí de vista, pues entró en la cocina.

Tomoyo tenía razón: Kurogane era bastante "especial". Lo conocí al día siguiente de llegar al barco, y la bienvenida que recibí por parte de él fue una cara de completa indiferencia y un portazo. Él parecía una mala persona, pero su trato con los demás era así. No le gustaba la gente, o al menos eso quería aparentar. Ni siquiera trataba bien a Tomoyo, de quien se notaba estaba claramente enamorado. Pero todos sabíamos cómo era y por eso nadie se molestaba, pese a que su trato no fuera el mejor.

Kurogane era un samurai que tomaron como prisionero durante algún tiempo. Él iba en un barco japonés que Xiao Lang y sus marineros abordaron. Fue el único superviviente, porque era realmente muy fuerte y aguerrido. De hecho, que lo capturasen fue más suerte que otra cosa. Pero bueno, eso da igual. Lo importante es que pasó poco tiempo en el calabozo, pues a la semana siguiente ya le había simpatizado al capitán y formaba parte de su tripulación.

Y allí seguía, como hombre leal que era.

La verdad era que todos allí parecían hombres leales y muy capaces. Se notaba que habían sido elegidos con sumo cuidado. Estaba segura de que no podría haber traidores entre ellos.

Bajé de nuevo a cubierta, donde Tomoyo me esperaba.

—Estás esforzándote mucho¿no es así? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, es que lo mejor será salir preparados. Si luego tenemos un problema, podemos estar en grave peligro. —Le di un sorbo al agua que me había traído.

—Igualmente estás muy entusiasmado. ¿Ya habías estado en un barco antes?

—Qué va.

—¿Y tu familia?

Yo vacilé un momento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que si sabes cómo están. ¿Saben que te vienes con nosotros?

—Yo no tengo familia, Tomoyo —respondí tranquilamente—. Mis padres murieron hace mucho y mi hermano está desaparecido desde que tengo quince años. No he vuelto a saber de él.

—Vaya, lo siento mucho.

—Bah, ha pasado mucho tiempo como para lamentarlo —mentí.

—Yo no creo que esas cosas se olviden con el tiempo. —Ella se acercó al borde y miró el agua—. Yo, por ejemplo, sigo echando de menos a mi familia.

—¿Dónde están?

—Ellos siguen en Japón.

Noté que sus ojos tenían un aire melancólico y entonces me pregunté qué hacía aquí alguien como ella si echaba tanto de menos a los suyo. Lo que correspondía era que en un lugar como ese sólo hubiera gente solitaria y sin nadie de quién preocuparse, como lo era yo, Chao, cualquiera de los marineros o incluso Xiao Lang. Todos teníamos eso en común, pero ella no.

—¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí, Tomoyo? —Yo la miré con preocupación, y ella sonrió como dándome a entender que no era algo de lo que se arrepintiera o fuera algo por lo que sentir lástima.

—Fue porque Eriol, que por entonces ya era novio mío, me dijo que marcharía a ayudar a su amigo a recuperar el tesoro de su familia y cobrar venganza por sus muertos. Me pidió que le esperara, pero, en cambio, lo que hice fue venir con él… Y aquí me tienes.

Me asombró tanto su confesión que no pude evitar abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Lo había dejado todo… por Eriol?

—¿De verdad viniste aquí sólo porque él vino? —pregunté, sinceramente extrañada.

—En efecto. —Pareció contener las ganas de reír—. Dime una cosa, Takeshi…

—Lo que quieras.

—Tú nunca has estado enamorado¿verdad?

No me esperaba esa pregunta, pero no tardé en contestar. La respuesta la sabía ya de memoria.

—No.

—Es por eso que no entiendes lo que hice. —Me agarró por los hombros y dirigió una mirada a alguna parte del barco que yo tuve tiempo de seguir, pues al instante volvió a mirarme—. Pero no te preocupes, nunca es tarde.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se limitó a ampliar su hermosa sonrisa, dejándome más que desconcertada. No creía que fuera posible algo así, ni tampoco entendía porqué había seguido a Eriol, renunciara a todo por ello, y luego me lo contara tan feliz, e incluso me deseara lo mismo.

—¡Escuchad todos!

La voz de Xiao Lang me sacó de mis pensamientos, y tanto Tomoyo como yo nos giramos para verle. Estaba en medio de la cubierta y ya todos nos habíamos reunido a su alrededor para ver qué pasaba. Entonces recordé que llevábamos bastantes días tratándonos poco, casi sin hablar. Él no era de muchas palabras, pero a mí me habría gustado que volviera a repetirse la charla en su camarote, cuando pareció que nos conocíamos de toda la vida y había una extraña confianza entre nosotros.

—Mañana, a primera hora de la mañana, zarparemos de Carfax para ir rumbo al Caribe. —Los marineros vitorearon a su capitán y éste les calmó con gestos—. Será mejor que preparéis todo lo necesario antes de salir.

Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado analizando sus facciones. La brisa marina de la tarde mecía sus cabellos del color del chocolate en una danza embriagadora, y la luz naranja del crepúsculo iluminaba su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, y entonces me di cuenta de que no podía ni quería apartar la vista de él.

—Takeshi —oí que me llamaba Tomoyo—¿me estás oyendo?

—¿Eh? No, lo siento.

Me sonrojé. No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba hablando. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba?

—Te decía que es una suerte que al fin nos vayamos. Aunque, a estas alturas del mes, es algo incómodo…

No sé porqué dijo eso, pero yo recordé que ese mismo día había empezado a sentir un dolor agudo más arriba de la ingle, a ambos costados, derecho e izquierdo, así como también algo de náuseas y malestar general. Me lamenté por la señal que eso suponía, pero decidí que un detalle tan absurdo como ese no podría amargar mi huída del hogar.

—Es bueno que los hombres no tengan ese problema —susurré, sin prestar atención al hecho de que Tomoyo estaba a mi lado. Ella se me acercó un poco más.

—¿Cómo dices?

Yo sacudí la cabeza una y otra vez, maldiciendo en mi interior por ser siempre tan descuidada.

—¡Nada, nada! Que es bueno que salgamos después de primavera…, así el clima será más favorable…

—Oh…, sí. Es cierto.

Me revolví entre las sábanas una vez más, y vi la luna que iluminaba la habitación. El cielo comenzaba a clarear, debía ser de madrugada. ¿Por qué me había despertado a esa hora? Oí los fuertes ronquidos de los dos marineros que dormían unas habitaciones más allá y me di cuenta de que era justamente eso lo que me había hecho reaccionar.

Cuando me dispuse a dormir otra vez, noté algo húmedo entre mis piernas. ¿Qué era eso? El dolor en el estómago me hizo recordar algo. Me incorporé al instante de la cama y vi, como suponía, que las sábanas blancas tenían una mancha roja bastante considerable en donde yo había estado acostada.

—¡Maldición! —bufé en voz baja, con los dientes apretados.

Ahora sí que estaba en problemas. Si alguien veía aquello, se darían cuenta de qué iba la cosa. Maldije ser mujer y empecé a andar nerviosa por toda la habitación. Tenía toda la ropa interior manchada, y el histerismo estaba haciendo presa de mí. Era preciso esconder todo eso y deshacerme de ello después, cuando estuviera en medio del Océano y nadie pudiera encontrarse prendas blancas con manchas de sangre por ahí.

Me desvestí rápidamente y me lavé en el pequeño aseo que tenía en mi habitación. Sólo me puse unos pantaloncillos blancos y una camiseta blanca, muy fina y sin mangas. Ahora tocaba buscar un escondite para la ropa…

La bodega.

Corrí apresuradamente por los pasillos a oscuras del barco. Cuando estaba a medio camino, me di cuenta de que, si no actuaba rápido y silenciosa, podría salir cualquiera y encontrarme a mí con mi carga.

Abrí la puerta de la bodega y bajé las escaleras a toda velocidad. Casi tropiezo entre tanto escalón y ausencia total de luz, de modo que extendí la mano hasta tocar la pared y fui bajando hasta encontrar alguna vela que pudiera ayudarme.

Pero no fue necesario.

A pocos metros de mí estaba Tomoyo, quien seguramente había bajado allí a acomodar las cosas, como me dijo que tenía que hacer. Sostenía una vela en su mano y me miraba con asombro. Mi corazón casi paró en seco cuando escuché sus palabras.

—Lo sabía. Tú no eres un hombre.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Chan, chan, channnn! Qué cargadito el final, no? La verdad es que me gusta cómo quedó, así podía dejarlos con la intriga, jejeje. Como ven, además de usar a personajes de CCS, también metí al lindo de Kurogane, a quién tomé prestado de la maravillosa, genial e insuperable (qué fanática) historia de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. ¿Qué por qué lo hice? Bueno..., creo que porque me gusta Kurogane y su carácter, además de que me pareció que quedaría bien entre la tripulación de Shaoran, teniendo en cuenta que congenian bastante bien (al menos en Tsubasa es así). Supongo que este capítulo no tuvo demasiada acción y quedó algo corto, pero... ¡qué rayos, el final compensa! XD. Pobre Sakura, creo que no soy la única que entiende su frustración XD... Ahora que Tomoyo acaba de descubrir su secreto¿qué pasará? Me gustaría que me dijeran lo que creen que podría suceder de ahora en adelante..., que cada quién saque sus conclusiones. 

**Juchiz:** Hola y muchas gracias por el review! Me alegro muchísimo de que te esté gustando la historia, y además de que te esté gustando, pero mal :P. Espero que la sigas, y no te preocupes que no voy a dejar de subir los capítulos. Como dije, ya tengo todo escrito y no tendría sentido dejarlos con las ganas. Un besote.

**Lumier:** Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh¡Qué sorpresa me diste! De verdad que creí que no habías leído el capítulo (como tenés la historia en casa...) y de hecho te avisé en el e-mail que te mandé lo de la dedicatoria...¡pero te me adelantaste! No había leído tu nombre, pero cuando vi lo de "Carmillita" presté más atención, jaja. Creo que sos la única que me llama así. Muchisisisisísimas gracias por haber dejado review, me encantó. Y ya sabés que también te agradezco mucho que hayas leído la historia y me hayas dado tu opinión. La verdad no sé qué decirte, porque no tenés nada que te intrigue en cuanto a esta historia y tampoco vas a tener nada que preguntarme XDDD. En fin, de nuevo te doy las gracias, y te recuerdo que yo también te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, y que espero que te me unas en eso de los fics (estoy consiguiendo reanimar tu lado fanfiquero) y pronto escribas alguno... y me lo des para leer, claro. :D.

**F-Zelda:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que éste te guste también. En cuanto a lo de Tomoyo y Eriol, pues mejor..., creo que yo no podría escribir todo un fic sobre ellos, porque la pareja en sí no acaba de convencerme, al menos de momento, y me daría lo mismo, por ejemplo, emparejarlos con cualquier otro... Cosa que no podría hacer con SyS ni soñando, porque va en contra de mis principios XD. ¿Que si Touya va a aparecer? Pues... me temo que tendré que dejarte con la duda, pero tranquila, que pronto habrá noticias de él, sean buenas o malas..., sabremos de su paradero y de lo que le ocurrió.

**Minatostuki:** Konnichiwa! Muchas gracias por el review y por leer la historia. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas leyendo. Subiré el siguiente dentro de nada. Muchísimos besos y arigato de nuevo!

**Darksoubi:** Wola¡Gracias por el review! Estoy de acuerdo..., Sakura será todo lo mirona que quiera, pero yo la salvo porque creo que yo sería muchísimo peor XD... de modo que no estoy en condición de culparla ni mucho menos criticarla. ¡Y, por favor, no te desangres! Suficiente sangre tuvimos ya entre el capítulo pasado... y este, sobre todo XDDDD. Bueno¡un besote! Y por cierto, sí que estoy leyendo tu historia, la de Coctails and Dreams, y me gusta bastante. Que no te extrañe encontrar algún review mío próximamente.

Bueno, sin más, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo más rápido posible. Por favor¡dejen reviews! Animan muchísimo, sin importar que tengan dos líneas o cincuenta.

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Amistad y otras calamidades

**Capítulo 6: "Amistad y otras calamidades"**

Yo retrocedí instintivamente y, del susto, dejé caer las sábanas al suelo. Estaba estupefacta y asustada. De pronto, por un descuido mío, ahora Tomoyo sabía la verdad. Sabía que yo no era un hombre, y sabía todo de mi mascarada. La miré con temor reflejado en mis ojos, aunque hice un gran esfuerzo por no caer de rodillas al suelo al ver que todo parecía desmoronarse.

¿Qué ocurriría ahora que ella sabía que yo no era quien aparentaba, que Takeshi Ake no existía más que en un libro?

Me imaginé que era abandonada en la primera isla que encontrásemos en el camino, como leí que los piratas hacían a veces con los traidores. Me imaginé que Tomoyo contaba lo que vio, me imaginé a todos intentando matarme, a todos tratando de vengarse porque se habían creído mi mentira. Me imaginé a Xiao Lang mirándome con el reproche y la frialdad grabados a fuego en sus ojos.

¡Oh, por Dios, no podría soportarlo! No, Xiao Lang no podía enterarse…

—Tomoyo…, por favor, puedo explicártelo… —dije yo.

Ella se acercó más a mí, y yo me sorprendí al ver que sonreía amablemente.

—Estoy segura de que es así —respondió con suma tranquilidad. Se agachó y recogió las sábanas del suelo—. Pero es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí cuanto antes, o alguien más podría verte. No es muy normal que un hombre vaya por ahí con unas preciosas piernas torneadas y femeninas¿sabes?

Eché un vistazo rápido a mis pequeños pantaloncillos blancos y me sonrojé un poco.

—Pero… las sábanas… —susurré.

—Ah, no te preocupes. Las guardaremos aquí. —Metió el revoltijo de tela blanca en un barril viejo y lleno de telas de araña, que parecía no usar nadie para nada—. Ven, salgamos de la bodega. Vayamos a tu habitación.

Yo asentí, aunque ella ni siquiera se aseguró de eso. Me tomó rápidamente de la mano y me arrastró escaleras arriba. Nos fuimos ocultando durante todo el camino ante el menor ruido, temiendo que nos vieran, aunque por suerte eso no llegó a pasar. Mi acompañante metió la llave que yo le di en la cerradura de mi puerta y la abrió rápidamente, para después volver a cerrarla luego de que las dos estuviéramos dentro del cuarto y a salvo de las miradas de los demás pasajeros del Amatsu. Tomoyo tomó asiento en el borde de mi cama, y con un gesto me indicó que la imitara. Yo también me senté. Ella tomó aire, como preparándose para charlar durante largo rato. Me recordó a una de esas charlas que uno tiene a veces con sus padres.

—Antes que nada, me gustaría saber tu verdadero nombre, porque no creo que te llames Takeshi Ake.

—Soy Sakura Kinomoto —dije—. Takeshi Ake es el nombre del personaje de un libro que leí hace tiempo.

—¿Puedo llamarte Sakura?

—Claro…

—¡Vaya! —Tomoyo estaba entusiasmada, al parecer, y yo la miré extrañada—. Esto sí que es estimulante, casi parece salido de un cuento. Nunca había vivido algo semejante…

Se acomodó mejor y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante, como para escuchar mejor. Yo sonreí, complacida. Justamente, eso era lo que yo quería hacer con mi vida. Hacer que se pareciera más a un cuento. De pronto, una sombra cruzó mi mente al recordar el peligro en el que estaba. Mi cuento podía destrozarse en cualquier momento, y eso era algo que me aterraba.

—Escucha, Tomoyo —empecé—. Ahora que sabes la verdad¿vas a…?

—¿Que si voy a decírselo a los demás? —interrumpió. Estaba sonriendo tan tranquilamente como siempre—. Por supuesto que no. No veo porqué tendría que hacer eso. —Me tomó las manos—. Te has arriesgado mucho para estar aquí, y te estás esforzando por adaptarte, sin importar cuán difícil sea. Estoy segura de que tienes una buena razón, y no voy a ser yo quien se meta en medio y lo eche todo a perder. Además, somos amigas¿no?

Yo sentí que se me iban a saltar las lágrimas, pero hice un esfuerzo y me negué a llorar. No podía evitar sentirme algo avergonzada al demostrar mis sentimientos, pero supongo que, aún así, Tomoyo pudo notar mi profundo agradecimiento y devoción hacia ella en mis ojos.

—¿Aunque te haya mentido?

—Sé que lo has hecho por alguna razón importante. Me pareces una persona honesta, Sakura. Lo que me gustaría saber es porqué estás aquí.

Yo suspiré.

—Oh, Tomoyo, no tienes idea de lo mal que me sentía con la vida que llevaba. —La miré intensamente y ella apretó con más fuerza mis manos. Se había dado cuenta de que mi voz estaba quebrándose sin que yo no pudiera evitarlo—. Mis padres murieron, y no he vuelto a saber de mi hermano desde mis quince años, y ahora tengo dieciocho. Vivía con mi tía en una casa llena de ricachones bohemios y gente fría. Estoy comprometida con un hombre al que detesto, y únicamente lo acepté por su dinero y porque creí que podría darme la seguridad económica para mi futuro que yo, por mí misma, nunca tuve.

—Sakura…

Me abrazó al ver que yo lloraba, y yo seguí con mi explicación mientras mojaba el hombro de su vestido.

—Hace unos días, me topé con el Amatsu y me quedé viendo su tripulación. Cuando Xiao Lang me encontró allí, me trastornó de tal manera que, al llegar a casa, me di cuenta de cuánto lo envidiaba. Él era libre, no tenía que aparentar ante nadie, iba a donde quería y cuando quería, y estaba con quien quería. Era una persona que se manejaba por sí mismo, y su vida estaría, de seguro, llena de peligros y aventuras de todo tipo.

—¿Fue por eso que decidiste imitarle? —Ella me acarició la cabeza con suavidad, intentando que me calmara, y yo asentí en silencio.

—Quería irme de aquella casa, olvidarme de toda esa gente, y vivir una vida que fuera sólo mía. Me sentí demasiado joven, de repente, como para encadenarme a pasar mis años en un lugar que odio, con personas que no quiero en absoluto, y además casada con alguien por quien no siento más que desprecio. Por ese motivo, decidí entrar en este barco. Para dejar atrás ese mundo y empezar de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué este barco? —dudó Tomoyo.

Durante un rato, yo la miré sin saber qué responder exactamente. ¿Por qué había elegido este barco y no me había marchado de cualquier otra manera? Podría haber montado en un caballo y simplemente irme, tomar un tren…

…Un barco…

¿Por qué?

—Bueno…, no lo sé. —Dije al fin. Me separé de ella y limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro, ahora que estaba más tranquila.

—¿No lo sabes?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pude haberme ido usando cualquier otro medio…, pero supongo que me entusiasmé con la idea de los piratas.

—¿Y por qué te disfrazaste de hombre para venir con nosotros, si hubiera sido más simple no usar disfraz? Ahora tienes que esconderte y hacer peripecias para que no te descubran…

Yo me sonrojé un poco, no supe si por el recuerdo que llegó a mi mente o porque de puro enfado.

—Bueno, porque creí que era peligroso. —Tomoyo alzó una ceja, incrédula—. Es decir, creí que era demasiado arriesgado ser la única mujer entre tantos hombres y durante meses en un barco. No sabía que estuvieras tú.

—Ya veo… ¿Sólo por eso?

—Bueno…

—¿Sí?

—Por mi orgullo, Tomoyo. No podía presentarme así como así.

—¿Qué tendría de malo? No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar, sinceramente.

Yo la miré con resignación, para después suspirar y girar la cabeza. Me concentré en una mota de polvo que descendía lentamente hasta el suelo.

—Es por lo que sucedió aquel día, en el puerto de Carfax. Cuando me encontré por primera vez con el capitán Li, se comportó como un idiota fanfarrón y descarado. Cuando le dije que era un sinvergüenza… —Hice una pausa para tomar aire, y noté la mirada expectante de mi amiga, que fue lo único que me incitó a seguir—. Cuando le dije eso, se portó como un sinvergüenza de verdad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues…

—¿Qué?

—Él…

Yo sentía que mis mejillas estaban más calientes de lo normal, a la vez que me temblaban un poco los labios. La desesperación de Tomoyo me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—¿Qué, Sakura¡Habla de una vez!

—¡Me besó! —grité y me puse de pie. Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos—. ¡Ya lo he dicho¿Estás contenta?

—¿Te besó? —Por su tono sorprendido, me di cuenta de que no acababa de creérselo, aunque yo no entendía porqué si, de hecho, Xiao Lang Li tenía toda la pinta de ser un casanova de lo mejor.

—Me robó un beso. Como era de esperarse, yo no me iba a quedar tan tranquila, de modo que, pese a que él se presentó, yo no hice lo mismo y me fui de allí sin decir nada. Es normal que no pudiera volver como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. —Suspiré y me volví a dejar caer en la cama, abatida—. Se supone que lo más normal sería evitarle o no volver a dirigirle la palabra, no tener ningún trato con él… Y no precisamente embarcarme y seguirle, Tomoyo…

Vi que ella sonreía con algo de malicia y apareció un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Yo casi me asusté.

—Y dices que no sabes porqué has venido —dijo casi riendo.

—Y es que no lo sé a ciencia cierta. Fue como si de pronto supiera que este era el sitio donde me correspondía estar. De algún modo, sentí que tenía que seguirle, pese a que la idea no me gustara¿entiendes?

—Oh, vamos, no me vengas con eso ahora. Claro que te gustaba la idea, Sakura. Si no, habrías ido a cualquier otra parte. Si has seguido a Xiao Lang de esa manera, no puedes decirme que de verdad no sabes lo que te pasa ni porqué lo has hecho. Deberías ser sincera, yo quiero ayudarte. —Me miró con algo de decepción y yo no supe qué demonios le pasaba.

—Pero si te estoy diciendo la verdad —retruqué con toda la seguridad del mundo—. No entiendo lo que hice, pero no lo cambiaría por nada, y de eso sí que estoy segura. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, empieza por creer lo que te digo.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un intento por aclarar nuestros pensamientos. Los ojos de Tomoyo me escrutaban sin reparo, quizás tratando de discernir la verdad en mis palabras. Luego de unos instantes, su mirada se suavizó bastante e incluso me sonrió tan dulcemente como siempre.

—Tienes razón, te ruego que me perdones. —Yo asentí con la cabeza—. Pero es que me cuesta creer que no te hayas dado cuenta. Eres una persona muy ingenua, Sakura. ¿Nunca te había pasado antes algo similar?

—¿Similar a qué? —pregunté. Sus palabras me estaban confundiendo muchísimo.

—Normalmente, la gran mayoría de los seres humanos hacemos lo posible por actuar según lo que nos dicta la razón. —No supe porqué Tomoyo parecía haber cambiado de tema, pero dejé que hablara—. Sin embargo, a veces nos dejamos guiar por lo que nos dice nuestro corazón. Puede que no lo entendamos en un principio, pero las cosas que ocurren después y el modo en que se desarrollan los acontecimientos hacen que nos demos cuenta de porqué actuamos de esa manera. Lo que tú has hecho no ha sido otra cosa que eso. Has seguido lo que tu interior te dictaba, y aquí estás.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Lo único que yo quería era irme lejos. ¿Por qué tendría que haber venido a parar aquí, exactamente? Es eso lo que no acabo de entender.

Noté la cálida mano de Tomoyo sobre la mía. Me sobresaltó en un principio, pero acabé acostumbrándome a su contacto.

—Escucha, Sakura, esa respuesta sólo la sabes tú, pero puede que te ayude lo que voy a decirte. Mira, hay veces en las que nos cuesta mucho darnos cuenta de que estamos ante una persona especial, alguien que significará algo para nosotros. Dependiendo de quién, puede llevarte más o menos tiempo percatarte de ello, sentirlo cuando ya ha pasado mucho y estás seguro de lo que ocurre en tu interior. Pero… hay otros casos en los que no se necesita tanto tiempo. Es curioso cómo el corazón puede darnos la señal de que nos hemos encontrado con alguien que no nos será indiferente con una simple muestra de ello en forma de intenso cosquilleo en el estómago o una especie de corriente eléctrica subiendo por nuestra columna vertebral. Es una sensación extraña y maravillosa que, si sabemos interpretar, nos está dando a entender que debemos hacer un alto en nuestras vidas y…

—No te entiendo, Tomoyo. ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—No es tan complicado, querida. Sólo estoy intentando decirte que el hecho de que tu corazón te trajera aquí y no a cualquier otra parte no es simple casualidad, sino parte de lo que tiene el Destino guardado para ti. Si has seguido a Xiao Lang hasta su barco y ahora vas a viajar con él rumbo al Caribe, no es porque simplemente te apetece. El mundo de los piratas pudo resultarte atractivo, pero debes aceptar que esa no puede ser la razón principal. ¿Acaso no lo notas?

¿De qué hablaba Tomoyo? Vale, tenía razón en eso de que la idea de seguirle era un gran impulsor en eso de elegir irme en barco, en _su_ barco, muy lejos. Sin embargo, no entendía a qué venía su otro comentario.

—No veo qué tendría que notar —dije con sinceridad.

—¡Sakura, por favor, estás enamorada de él!

Su respuesta me golpeó en la cara con más fuerza que un puñetazo. Me esperaba de todo menos eso.

Era cierto que me había escapado para seguirle. Era cierto que me había disfrazado de hombre para no tener que perder otra vez ante su actitud de superioridad y no caer rendida de nuevo entre sus brazos. Era cierto que me había arriesgado a entrar en un barco lleno de piratas, sin conocer absolutamente a nadie, y prometido que le ayudaría a buscar el tesoro de su familia únicamente porque me di cuenta de que era algo importante para él. Era cierto, también, que muchas veces me quedaba absorta mirando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro o admirando su físico, maravillándome con su carácter o con sus palabras, e incluso últimamente casi temblaba cada vez que se me acercaba demasiado.

Pero no, definitivamente, no estaba enamorada de Xiao Lang Li.

—¡Eso es una tontería! —me indigné—. ¡No puedes decir que estoy enamorada de él, porque no lo conozco de nada…; y además nunca lo he estado de nadie!

—Pues ya era hora —contestó Tomoyo tranquilamente. Yo fruncí el ceño todavía más—. Además, eso de que no lo conoces es relativo. Llevas el tiempo suficiente aquí como para conocerle, aunque sea un poco.

—¡Pero si cuando me lo encontré por primera vez no le conocía! —Me arrepentí de haber dicho esa tontería al segundo después de que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

—Eso es lo que suele pasar cuando ves por primera vez a alguien, que no lo conozcas. —Ella se rió.

—Lo que quiero decir es que es imposible que lo siguiera porque estoy enamorada de él. No podría enamorarme de él sin conocerle.

—Puede que, en ese momento, no fuera amor lo que sentías. Sin embargo, como te he dicho antes, el corazón puede alertarte de que tienes que hacer determinadas cosas, y luego entiendes porqué. En tu caso, te dijo que le siguieras, y así lo hiciste. Lo hiciste porque tu corazón, mucho antes que tu mente, entendió que acabarías enamorándote de él, si es que ese sentimiento no surgió desde el primer momento. A veces no sabemos porqué actuamos así con determinadas personas, pero siempre hay una razón.

—Tonterías.

—Te juro que, en todo el tiempo que conozco a Xiao Lang, jamás le he visto actuar así con nadie. Nunca ha besado a una mujer sin venir a cuento. No le interesa que…

—Es absurdo. Yo no estoy enamorada de él —insistí, sin querer escucharla. La verdad es que me estaba intentando negar aquello a mí misma antes que a ella.

—Sakura —me llamó, con una voz más tranquila que la anterior y que parecía llena de dulzura y comprensión—, respóndeme una única pregunta y luego prometo dejarte reflexionar¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—¿De qué color son los ojos de Xiao Lang?

Yo vacilé. No me esperaba una pregunta como aquella, ni mucho menos. Sin embargo, luego de alzar la mirada del suelo, me dispuse a contestarla como pude, sin pensar demasiado.

—Son rasgados, de un color entre avellanado y ámbar, con reflejos dorados al sol. Tienen un brillo de decisión y valentía que yo nunca había visto en nadie. —Sonreí sin darme cuenta, al recordar la expresión que adquirían sus ojos siempre que se subía, pensativo, al palo mayor del barco y se quedaba sentado allí arriba, mirando el mar—. Son los ojos más hermosos y llenos de vida que he visto nunca —añadí sin pensar.

Tomoyo estalló en carcajadas y yo volví a mirarla, pues antes había girado la cara por pura vergüenza.

—Y dices que no estás enamorada de él —se mofó ella, aunque no en tono ofensivo—. Ay, Sakura, si te escucharas a ti misma…

—¡Y no lo estoy! —me empeñé—. Esto es culpa tuya, por hacerme preguntas tan tramposas. A ver, lista¿cómo describirías tú sus ojos?

Ella amplió su sonrisa y me miró con suspicacia, para luego encogerse de hombros con gracia.

—Te diría que los ojos de Xiao Lang son marrones, Sakura. Simplemente marrones.

Yo me sonrojé con más fuerza aún y decidí dejar el tema. No podía luchar contra Tomoyo, pues parecía tener un argumento para rebatir todas mis excusas.

—Está bien, me figuro que debe ser difícil para ti todo esto —dijo Tomoyo, al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama—, ya que dices que no has estado enamorada nunca antes. Supongo que lo mejor será dejarte que lo pienses, y tú misma darás con la respuesta, tarde o temprano. Sabes que estoy para ayudarte cuando quieras, así que no dudes en hablar conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aún confundida, y ella se fue de la habitación. Cuando me quedé sola, me dejé caer sobre la cama. Aquel día había sido extraño. Primero, Tomoyo me había descubierto, y luego me venía a decir que yo estaba enamorada de Xiao Lang…

Pero aquello no podía ser¿verdad?

Di una vuelta en la cama y sentí un ligero dolor en el estómago debido a mi condición, pero no le di importancia. Recordé la forma en que comparé el sabor de sus besos con los de Jonathan y cómo le respondí a mi prometido cuando en realidad imaginaba que quien estaba frente a mí era Xiao Lang Li. La verdad era que la única razón que había podido darle yo a seguir a Xiao Lang era porque envidiaba su libertad y quería imitarle, o incluso también pensé en que era más por venganza que por otra cosa. Yo podría demostrarle que no sería él quien me dejara en ridículo, y por eso luché contra él y le vencí delante de todos. Xiao Lang era un reto para mí, y eso lo sabía. Pero también sabía otra cosa.

Y era que yo amaba los retos.

—Oh, Dios mío…, no puede ser…

De repente, todo estaba terriblemente claro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hi¿Qué tal? Yo muy contenta de haber recibido todos esos reviews. ¿Gustó el capítulo? Personalmente, es uno de mis favoritos. No ocurre demasiado, más bien es pura reflexión. ¿Se imaginaban una reacción de Tomoyo así? Seguramente todos imaginaban que no la delataría, porque es de Tomoyo-chan de quien hablamos, pero quizás no se imaginaban todo el sondeo al que sometió a Sakura… XD. Creo que Saku necesitaba una buena amiga de una vez por todas, y acaba de encontrarla, por lo que se ve. Me encanta esa astucia que tiene Tomoyo y los métodos que usa para hacer que la gente se dé cuenta de las cosas…, en CCS, Shaoran fue quien más lo sufrió (pobrecito), así que me pareció que ahora le tocaba a Sakura ser víctima de sus indirectas XD.

Este capítulo es importante sobre todo porque Sakura se da cuenta de lo que siente… ¡aunque lo haya negado hasta la saciedad! Gracias a Tomoyo, ahora sabe que está enamorada de Xiao Lang… No quiero ni imaginar cuánto tiempo le habría llevado a ella averiguarlo por sí misma, la verdad, porque si hay una cosa que la caracterice es su… _densidad_ para este tipo de cosas (y aunque quiera yo no puedo decir nada en cuanto a eso, porque soy igual de lerda XD).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado… Ya me dirán. Ahora sólo esperemos que Xiao Lang no se entere, porque teniendo en cuenta su carácter, puede que se cumplan las suposiciones de Sakura y la deje en una Isla… ¡Y entonces lo matábamos!

¡Ah! Antes de que me olvide y aunque sólo sea por dejarlos con las ganas y que me dejen muchos reviews…, les diré que en el próximo capítulo tendremos noticias de Touya, el hermano pródigo. ¿Qué habrá sido de él¡Habrá que esperar para saberlo, y prometo que no defraudará!

Muchisisisisisisísimas gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews. ¡LOS AMO! Espero no haberlos decepcionado y que sigan leyendo... Y, por cierto, para quien les guste el SyS dejo un pequeño regalo, un Oneshot que espero que lean y disfruten también. Ya me dirán.

¡Un besote!


	7. Cuando el pasado vuelve

**CardCaptor Sakura y sus personajes son propiedad de CLAMP… En otras palabras, que desgraciadamente no me pertenecen y por eso tengo que dedicarme a escribir fan fics XDDDD.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Cuando el pasado vuelve"**

El barco zarpó esa mañana, tal y como estaba previsto. Los amaneceres y ocasos se sucedieron uno tras otro, el calor de los días y la brisa fresca de la noche renovaron mi espíritu durante todo el viaje. Cada día recordaba mi vida anterior, la vida que había dejado en Carfax. A mi mente llegaba la imagen de mi madre, y luego mi padre y mi hermano, las únicas personas a quienes yo realmente había querido en toda mi vida. Recordaba a Jonathan, mi prometido, y me preguntaba una y otra vez qué estaría haciendo. Me preguntaba dónde pensaría que estaba yo, y entonces una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro. Sabía que jamás, jamás se imaginaría nadie lo que yo había hecho, que estaba en un barco lleno de piratas rumbo al Caribe, viviendo mi vida como a mí me daba la gana, en busca de una aventura que fuera tan apasionante como yo merecía y siempre había soñado, y lo más importante…

Estaba segura de que no se imaginaría jamás que yo sería capaz de sentir amor por nadie, y entonces estaría muy equivocado.

Sí, equivocado, porque negar lo que me ocurría era algo imposible. No había hecho más que recibir pequeñas señales de lo que sentía, pero mi terquedad me había dificultado mucho la tarea de aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, finalmente conseguí hacerme a la idea de que estaba enamorada perdidamente de la única persona que consiguió hacerme tropezar y confundirme como nunca nadie había logrado. Xiao Lang era muy especial, de eso no cabía duda.

Me apoyé contra una de las paredes exteriores de la pequeña cocina y alcé la vista. Allí estaba él, trepado en el mástil mayor, en el puesto de vigía. Su cabello castaño ondeaba con suavidad, acariciado por el viento de superficie, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte. De pronto, vi que su rostro se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa y que abría los ojos desmesuradamente. No tuve tiempo de preguntarle si ocurría algo, pues al instante gritó:

—¡Tierra¡Allí está la isla!

Todos lo miramos estupefactos, para luego correr al borde del barco. Una sonrisa de asombro y satisfacción se dibujó en nuestros rostros al divisar una isla en medio del Océano. Estaba rodeada de agua por todas partes, de modo que no se trataba de un archipiélago. Era única en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—¡Mirad bien, señor! —gritó, luego de que nos acercáramos un poco más, uno de los marineros— ¡Hay un barco allí!

En efecto, al acercarnos mejor pudimos comprobar que otra embarcación, similar a la nuestra, estaba anclada a unos metros de la costa, lo suficientemente lejos como para no encallar en la arena. Xiao Lang bajó de su puesto de vigilancia con tanta rapidez como yo estaba acostumbrada a ver, y en unos segundos llegó a mi lado, aunque no para verme a mí sino al otro barco.

—Es un barco japonés —informó—. Debemos tener cuidado, deben ser piratas.

Yo di un paso atrás y me choqué con él, que me miró alzando una ceja.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—¿Qué ocurre, Ake, tienes miedo? —Su sonrisita burlona no pasó desapercibida para mí, así que fruncí el ceño—. No nos habíamos topado con piratas durante todo este tiempo, algo de acción nos vendrá bien. Y así aprenderás a luchar de verdad.

—Yo ya sé luchar —retruqué con orgullo—. ¿Acaso olvida lo que le hice en el brazo?

A Xiao Lang pareció incomodarle un poco el comentario, pues frunció el ceño, y yo amplié mi sonrisa. La venganza era dulce, sí señor.

—Pues entonces tendrás que demostrarlo en una verdadera batalla —dijo—. Espero que no me decepciones. Ya sabes que es imprescindible salir victoriosos y recuperar el tesoro de mi familia, Ake. No toleraré que me falles en esta ocasión.

—No le fallaré.

El Amatsu se acercó a la costa con suma cautela, toda su tripulación alerta por si éramos atacados. Sin embargo, el otro barco parecía completamente desierto. No se escuchaban voces ni había movimientos en su interior, así como tampoco ningún tipo de señal que pudiera indicarnos tener cuidado.

Finalmente, todos, menos Tomoyo y Eriol, desembarcamos en la costa de la isla desierta e intentamos volver a acostumbrarnos a la sensación de pisar tierra firme, aunque en este caso fuera arena.

—Lo mejor será que inspeccionemos la isla antes de aventurarnos a nada —anunció Xiao Lang—. Lei Wong, Long Hua. —Señaló a los dos hombres con los que yo me había encontrado la primera vez y que habían intentado atacarme—. Vosotros dos os quedaréis cuidando nuestro barco junto con Hiiragizawa y su esposa.

Los aludidos asintieron y volvieron al Amatsu, mientras los demás aguardábamos instrucciones del capitán.

—Nosotros inspeccionaremos la isla.

Kurogane, los otros ocho marineros restantes y yo le seguimos sin rechistar. Pude notar en mi acompañante de ojos rojos cierto entusiasmo, que supuse se debería a su amor por las batallas. Yo, en cambio, estaba bastante asustada. Nunca antes me había enfrentado a vida o muerte contra alguien que no fuera el mismo Xiao Lang, y aunque me costó herirle, estaba segura de que si me atacaban en grupo la cosa sería aún más complicada. Tragué saliva y me resigné, al tiempo que apretaba la katana blanca con el grabado del dragón chino, que había pasado a ser mía desde el primer día en que la usé.

Anduvimos a paso firme hasta llegar a un acantilado, desde donde se veía toda la isla. Nos asombró un poco por su extensión, un tanto exagerada, pero no vimos nada fuera de lo normal. Sin embargo, Xiao Lang se mostró desconfiado al ver rastros de hogueras en algunas zonas próximas al pequeño bosque que se veía a la derecha de la isla.

—Será mejor que bajemos lo antes posible —dijo—. Tengo la impresión de que no estamos solos, y que lo único que estamos logrando con esto es descuidar el barco. Los hombres que estaban aquí no pueden haber desaparecido así como así, deben estar ocultos esperando a que nos descuidemos.

—Cobardes —oí que murmuraba Kurogane, entre dientes. Xiao Lang lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con tanta seriedad como siempre.

La verdad era que ellos dos parecían entenderse bastante bien. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos conviviendo, pude notar que ambos se tenían mucho respeto, a la vez que se trataban con bastante confianza, como si se conocieran desde hacía mucho. Bajé rápidamente tras ellos por la cuesta y seguí pensando. Recordé que Tomoyo me había contado que Kurogane había ayudado mucho a Xiao Lang a mejorar su técnica de combate, enseñándole a manejarse mejor con las katanas. Giré a la derecha.

Entonces fue cuando oí unos pasos tras de mí. Me di la vuelta con tanta rapidez como pude, pero todo lo que alcancé a ver fue negro. Sentí que caía al suelo, y lo último que recuerdo de ese momento es la voz de Xiao Lang, gritando mi nombre falso. Luego de eso, mi memoria ya no llega a más.

Me despertó el dolor en mis muñecas. Estuve intentando abrir los ojos y centrar las imágenes en mi cabeza durante un buen rato. No recordaba qué había pasado y tampoco reconocía las paredes de aquella cueva. Quise moverme, pero noté que tenía las manos y los pies atados.

—Al fin te despiertas —oí decir a una voz grave.

Alcé un poco la vista y me encontré con lo que menos esperaba ver. Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y tuve que contenerme por no gritar de pura sorpresa. Examiné los rasgos de aquel individuo, un muchacho algo mayor que yo, mucho más alto, de cabellos negros y ojos marrones muy oscuros y profundos. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido y muy seriamente, como si estuviera enfadado. Reconocería aquella expresión suya entre un millón.

—¡Touya! —grité—. ¡No puedo creerlo, tú…!

Él me acalló con un gesto y yo le obedecí.

—Cállate, monstruo —me gruñó. Yo le habría dado una patada en el foco de concentración de su futura descendencia, de no haber sido porque estaba fuertemente maniatada—. Pueden oírnos, y es mejor que no.

—Touya, suéltame de una vez, no voy a escaparme. —Lo miré con algo de reproche y él reaccionó como si de verdad no se hubiera dado cuenta de que yo estaba inmovilizada. Me dio un poco la vuelta y, en pocos segundos, me desató—. ¿Quién puede oírnos?

—Las personas que te capturaron, a ti y a tus amigos.

—¡¿Qué¡¿Cómo…?! —De repente, recordé el golpe que me habían dado en la cabeza y mi caída, cómo me había quedado inconsciente y, por último, la voz de Xiao Lang llamándome. Un escalofrío trepó por mi espalda—. ¡¿Dónde está Xiao Lang, Touya?!

Mi hermano agudizó su ceño y aquello me intimidó un poco. Sólo entonces me acordé de lo celoso que había sido siempre conmigo. Me sonrojé levemente, a lo que él hizo más notorio su gesto de desagrado.

—El mocoso pseudo-capitán de tu barco ha sido capturado, al igual que todos los demás. —Su voz sonó algo sardónica, a lo que yo lo miré con reproche.

—No lo llames así, Touya. Pero, dime… ¿cómo es eso de que han capturado a todos?

Él bajó la cabeza y esquivó mi mirada con obstinación. Al parecer, no estaba muy orgulloso de lo que tenía que contarme.

—Cuando llegué a Japón e intenté ganarme la vida como pirata, ascendí de grumete a capitán en muy poco tiempo. Con el dinero que me llevé de la casa de nuestro tío, compré un barco y a mi mando conseguí poseer varios marineros, gente bastante trabajadora, aunque no demasiado de fiar. Oí hablar de tu amiguito Li allá mismo, pues sus ataques a otros barcos no pasaban nada desapercibidos. También oí que andaba tras la fortuna de su familia, perdida en esta isla desde hace mucho.

—¿Por eso viniste aquí? —Oh, Touya, como llegara a enterarme que él tenía el tesoro, no pensaba ponérselo nada fácil…

—Exacto. Li no contó con que yo consiguiera aquel mapa de su tío mucho antes que él. Verás, yo tenía la ventaja de que uno de sus sirvientes era un hombre amigo mío, de modo que, sin que el tipo se diera cuenta, hizo una copia para mí. Es por eso que yo y mis marineros llevamos aquí más tiempo, aunque…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —Mi paciencia había llegado a su límite, y ahora estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre mi hermano al enterarme de que era un vulgar ladrón, un ladrón que quería arrebatarle a Xiao Lang su tesoro—. ¡Eres una rata, Touya Kinomoto!

—Escucha, Sakura. —Su voz sonó igual de seria y tranquila que antes, algo que hizo que yo también me serenase un poco—. Todo se vale, él es tan pirata como yo, de modo que no puedes venir a reclamarme sus derechos, bien lo sabes.

—Aún así, no estás contento con lo que has hecho —repliqué con voz tranquila y fría, tan aparentemente madura como recordaba que era antes.

—Partimos rumbo a la isla y llegamos antes que vosotros —ignoró mi comentario—. Con lo que yo no contaba era con que mis hombres no eran del todo gente honesta, y se amotinaron en cuanto encontramos el tesoro. Sakura, he conseguido liberarte de ellos, pero no creo poder rescatar a todos tus amigos. Además, si llegan a encontrarme, no dudarán en darme muerte. Conseguí escapar de sus armas dos veces, y creo que eso ya ha sido demasiada suerte como para seguir fiándome.

Miré a Touya muy sorprendida. Ahora entendía porqué estaba maniatada: no era que mi hermano lo hubiera hecho para asegurarme de que no me fuera, sino que los tipos que me capturaron me habían apresado así.

—¿Y porqué me rescataste a mí? Se supone que no sabes que soy tu hermana, Touya. ¿Cómo me reconociste?

Él pareció pensativo durante unos instantes, hasta que al fin se dignó a hablar.

—Te reconocería en cualquier parte, enana. —Me dio golpecitos en la cabeza, como si de repente volviéramos a tener cinco años menos y estuviéramos en casa—. Un monstruo como tú no es algo que se vea en todas partes.

No aguanté las ganas y le propiné una buena patada en la rodilla, a lo que su rostro se contrajo por el dolor y juraría que me insultó entre dientes. No obstante, no me importó demasiado lo que dijo en mi contra. Me acerqué a la entrada de la cueva y miré el exterior. Una suave lluvia caía desde el cielo nublado, empapando la hierba y las plantas del trópico. Era tan triste como apaciguadora. Aquel clima me hizo recordar que tanto mi Xiao Lang como mis demás compañeros de viaje estaban atrapados y se me encogió el corazón.

—Tengo que ir a buscarles —dije.

Mi hermano se levantó del suelo, a donde había caído a causa del golpe, y se acercó a mí con cierta incredulidad grabada en su rostro.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Tú sola no podrías contra todos, lo sabes perfectamente.

Apreté los puños y sostuve su mirada con determinación.

—No importa si puedo o no. Tengo que hacerlo, y eso es todo. Prometí a Xiao Lang que no iba a defraudarle y que le ayudaría a recuperar el tesoro de su familia, y no pienso romper mi promesa por nada del mundo, te guste o no, le guste o no a todo el mundo.

—Él sabe cuidarse solo —insistió—. Durante todos estos años, tú no has estado para defenderle¿por qué habrías de hacerlo ahora?

—Porque si el Destino me ha puesto en su camino, será por algo.

Oí que gruñía por lo bajo y me habría reído, de no ser por la situación en la que se encontraban los demás y el hecho de que estaba demasiado preocupada. Apoyó su mano pesada en mi hombro y suspiró pesadamente. Yo le miré. Tenía cara de enfado, pero no de un enfado que diera miedo, sino una expresión que denotaba más celos que otra cosa.

—Te gusta ese tipo¿verdad? —inquirió.

—Ya cállate.

Minutos después, salimos de la cueva y nos adentramos entre las ramas de los árboles y las gotas de lluvia, ahora más gruesas que antes. Yo iba detrás de Touya únicamente porque él había insistido mucho en que, si herían a alguien, prefería que fuera a él y no a mí. Entonces yo había protestado y dicho que no me tratara como a una niña débil, y él contestó que no era eso, sino que no quería que sus marineros, por muy hijos de perra que hubieran sido, tuvieran una muerte tan dolorosa como es morir bajo las garras de un monstruo. Por supuesto, se ganó una buena patada y, por supuesto, yo sabía perfectamente que todo aquello lo decía para disimular y hacer como que no cuidaba de mí en todo momento.

—Por aquí —dijo después de un rato de marcha silenciosa.

Llegamos a la parte más espesa del bosque y avanzamos escondidos tras las plantas. No tardamos demasiado en toparnos con un grupo de hombres, que yo supuse serían los amotinados, y que tenían a todos mis compañeros atados de pies y manos a unos metros de ellos, luchando por liberarse. Yo apreté los dientes y Touya me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que contuviera la rabia.

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos capturen por un descuido, monstruo —susurró—. Que ni se te ocurra salir así como así a pelear, tenemos que pensar en algo si de verdad te interesa salir airosa.

Pensé durante un tiempo de qué forma podríamos atacar a los marinos de mi hermano, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue el plan menos calculado y más arriesgado de todos los que podrían ser…, pero era la única opción.

—Touya —llamé su atención—, yo saldré de aquí corriendo y haré que me persigan. Tú encárgate de liberar a mis compañeros lo antes posible. Luego ya os encargaréis, entre todos, de buscarme, si es que yo no regreso luego de un rato con unas cuantas cabezas cortadas en mi mano.

Supongo que mi autoconvencimiento fue lo que hizo a mi hermano aceptar la peligrosa oferta, pues a juzgar por mis palabras, yo debía haber aprendido a luchar de maravilla y no tenía por qué temer. Pero la verdad era otra: yo nunca me había enfrentado a algo así. No obstante, Touya no debía saberlo si quería obtener su permiso y hacer que colaborase.

—Ten cuidado, monstruo.

Yo asentí en silencio y, en pocos segundos, salté de entre los arbustos y me dirigí hacia los hombres que tenían capturados a mis compañeros de travesía. Tanto los amotinados como los míos me miraron con sorpresa, y yo casi podría jurar que Xiao Lang estaba terriblemente preocupado. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres tú, criajo? —preguntó uno. Él desenvainó su espada y los demás le imitaron.

—He venido a quitaros el tesoro. Voy a llevármelo ante vuestras narices, ya lo veréis, piratas de pacotilla.

—Con que el pequeño quiere probar su suerte. —El tipo hizo unas señas a uno de sus compañeros—. Hiroshi, tú vigila bien a los prisioneros. Nosotros vamos a darle una lección a este chiquillo engreído.

—¿Ah sí? —provoqué yo. Eché una mirada furtiva a mi alrededor y, para mi sorpresa, divisé varias bolsitas en las que de seguro habría monedas. Con un ágil movimiento, conseguí coger varias de ellas—. Pues primero vais a tener que alcanzarme.

Corrí tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían, que no era poco. Yo siempre había sido muy rápida, más incluso que mi hermano, a quien siempre le ganaba en las carreras que librábamos en los amplios jardines de la casa de mi tío. Oí los fuertes pasos de mis perseguidores a varios metros de mí, pero no me volteé a verlos ya que sabía que eso era lo último que debía hacer si no quería tropezar y estar definitivamente perdida. Sonreí para mis adentros, felicitándome por haber convencido a esos idiotas, que eran aproximadamente cinco o seis, de seguirme por entre los árboles. Se notaba que no tenían mucho cerebro, de otro modo habrían podido entender mi simplísima estrategia. ¿Es que acaso no ataban cabos? Touya, su líder, contra quien se habían amotinado, estaba libre y me había salvado. Lo más obvio sería pensar que estábamos confabulados, pero no parecía que se hubieran dado cuenta de ello.

—¡Cuando te alcancemos, pequeña rata, vamos a acabar contigo de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se nos ocurra!

—¡Os está costando trabajo seguirme el ritmo y por eso os queréis vengar! —me mofé yo, aunque no debería haber hablado, pues eso haría que me cansara más—. ¡Es la buena vida, muchachos!

Oí unos gruñidos a mis espaldas, pero no logré entender lo que decían. Seguí corriendo y corriendo, y cada vez sentía un poquito más lejos los pasos de los amotinados. Ya estaba demasiado interna en la floresta como para que pudieran verme bien, pensé, de modo que aminoré la marcha.

Grave error. Apenas lo hice, sentí una fortísima punzada en mi hombro izquierdo.

—¡Maldición! —me quejé entre dientes. La herida no me dolía demasiado, pero había sido estúpido por mi parte fiarme tanto. Decidí no darle importancia y seguir corriendo, pues ya había perdido bastante tiempo como para que alcanzaran a darme en el hombro con quién sabe qué cosa. Ya me ocuparía de verlo en cuanto estuviera a salvo.

Cuando vi un hueco entre las enormes raíces de un árbol, no dudé en hacer de ello mi escondite. Aguantando el asco que me provocó el ver la cantidad de insectos que había en la madera, me acomodé como pude ahí dentro y me oculté perfectamente de la vista de mis atacantes.

Luego de breves instantes, vi el grupo pasar frente a mí y seguir de largo. Esperé hasta que ya no oí nada más y salí de allí tan veloz como pude, sacudiendo de mi ropa las arañas, pequeñas y grandes, gusanos y hormigas que pudieron treparse encima mío.

—Ojalá se pierdan en el bosque esos malditos —susurré.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Konnichipuu¿Qué hay¡Me gusta mucho este capítulo, sí señor! Por un lado, vemos que al fin llegan a la isla… ¿Qué pasará con el tesoro? Sabemos que Xiao Lang está más que decidido a recuperarlo, pero vemos que Sakura también… A recuperar el tesoro, y al capitán, claro :P Por mucho pique que haya entre esos dos… jum, jum, jum…, mejor me callo. ¡Al fin noticias de Touya, y no sólo eso, sino que apareció¡Sí, está vivito y coleando y tan lindo como siempre¿Les gustó su faceta de celoso? Personalmente a mí es algo que me encanta. Por fin sabemos qué fue de él… Touya también es un pirata, pero parece ser más honesto… o al menos fiel que los demás, que se amotinaron ¬¬ ¡Malditos…! ùú. Traidores hay por todas partes…, y eso lo veremos en el capítulo siguiente también… Y no pienso decir nada más, no XDDD. 

¡Ah, y una cosita más que me olvidé de responder en el capítulo anterior! u////u Perdón por el despiste nnU… Alguien me preguntó si en el fic iba a aparecer Yue o Kerberos… Lamento decirles que no. Podría haberlos metido (como humanos) en la tripulación, pero no se me ocurrió tampoco. Y meter a Kero como gato me parecía que no pintaba nada, así que… nu XD.

Lamentablemente tengo muy poco tiempo ahora como para responder a cada uno de forma individual uu, así que tendré que hacerlo de modo un poco más global..., espero que no se enojen nnU... Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews n///n me hacen muy feliz, de verdad. Me encanta que estén leyendo la historia y que les guste..., y espero que igualmente les haya gustado el capítulo.

Otra cosa: casi me da algo cuando leí lo que dijo **Junipersun**... Oo ¡ay¿De verdad que te hice darte cuenta de algo con lo de los ojos¿Entendí mal o ahí hubo una revelación de sentimientos¡Qué bonito, madre mía! o/////////////o... Ya me contarás... por favor ¬(Chocolate tiene cientos de estrellas y corazoncitos en los ojos) XDD.

¡Los amooooooooooooooooo! Nos leemos el próximo fin de semana, para ver qué pasa. ¿No les pica la curiosidad? nn


	8. Descubierta

**Sakura, Xiaolang (o como quieran llamarlo), Tomoyo, Eriol y Touya pertenecen a la serie CardCaptor Sakura. Kurogane es un personaje de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Las autoras y propietarias de ambas historias son las chicas CLAMP y no yo. Esto de las mil y una forma de poner derechos de autor ya me está cansando…, pero es renovarse o morir XD.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 8: "Descubierta"**

Durante varios minutos estuve corriendo sin parar por la floresta tropical de la isla. Seguía mis huellas, que antes me habían llevado hasta mi escondite desde donde estaba Touya, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Me pregunté si lo habría conseguido, pero al llegar me concentré en las cuerdas desatadas que podía ver frente a mí, tiradas en el suelo, y el cuerpo del hombre muerto que yacía en un charco de agua. También vi a mis compañeros y a Xiao Lang, que se sorprendieron al verme llegar. Mi hermano, que estaba de pie a su lado, corrió hacia mí y noté que estaba a punto de gritar mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre, de modo que le dirigí una mirada significativa y él cerró la boca.

—¿Dónde están los japoneses, Ake? —inquirió Xiao Lang con el ceño fruncido, y se acercó lentamente hacia donde yo estaba, como para inspeccionarme. Tanto yo como él y todos los demás estábamos sucios de barro hasta las orejas, con manchas por todo el cuerpo.

—Están en el bosque —contesté agitadamente, intentando recuperarme de la carrera anterior—, pero no creo que tarden en volver.

—¿Cómo conseguiste escapar de ellos? —se asombró uno de los míos, a lo que yo sonreí con algo de vanidad.

—Bueno, al parecer soy más veloz que ellos. Con las barrigas que tienen, dudo mucho que… ¡Ah!

Lancé un pequeño grito, algo femenino de más, la verdad, al sentir un pinchazo en el hombro izquierdo. Cuando me giré, me encontré con que Xiao Lang miraba con los ojos muy abiertos un pequeño dardo rojo que sostenía entre sus dedos, con mucho cuidado de no pincharse. A juzgar por su expresión, supuse que se trataba de algo grave. Él alzó la mirada y comprobé que realmente estaba inquieto, aunque se molestara en disimularlo.

—Tenías esto en el hombro —dijo—¿por qué?

Yo recordé que, huyendo de los amotinados, me habían alcanzado con algo.

—Me dieron con eso cuando estaba escapando de los piratas —contesté—. ¿Qué se supone que es?

—Ake, este dardo…

—¡Monstruo, allí vienen, no es momento para charlas!

Pensé en matar a Touya en aquel momento, pero entonces me di cuenta del significado de sus palabras. ¿Cómo que ahí venían?

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con que los tipos que creí haber dejado muy lejos, en medio del bosque, ya habían vuelto. Todos estaban empapados en sudor y traían sus espadas desenvainadas. Xiao Lang, a mi lado, también desenvainó a Hien y me echó un poco hacia atrás, como intentando protegerme.

—Escucha —me dijo muy bajito—, es momento de que des todo de ti y me demuestres que puedes contra ellos. Yo intentaré pelear a tu lado, pero es algo que no puedo asegurarte. Si tenemos que separarnos durante un rato, no te preocupes. Yo y los demás iremos a ayudarte. Siendo principiante, sabemos que no puede ser fácil para ti…

¡Vaya fanfarrón!

—Está bien —contesté sin más. No podía ponerme a pelear verbalmente con él, sobre todo porque estaba demasiado asustada. Noté que el corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme de pie.

—Saca tu katana y no tengas miedo —me ordenó. Yo le obedecí y él me sonrió levemente—. Vamos allá.

Luego de que yo asintiera, algo torpemente, con la cabeza, él alzó su espada y se echó a correr hacia donde estaban los demás, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra los piratas enemigos. Yo le seguí, jurándome a mí misma que hoy no sería el día en que yo rompiera mi promesa. Iba a cumplirla, de eso estaba más que segura.

Uno de los japoneses se abalanzó sobre mí, y yo esquivé sus estocadas tan ágilmente como pude. Noté que el hombre era menos fuerte que Xiao Lang, y menos veloz también, y entonces pensé para mis adentros que tenía motivos para ser un creído. Miré disimuladamente a Touya por el rabillo del ojo, y lo vi sumido en una pelea con uno de los que habían sido sus marineros. Tenía los ojos llenos de ira, y yo le di toda la razón. Traidores¿cómo habían podido hacerle eso?

Mi distracción me costó un pequeño corte en la pierna y que el tipo me arrebatara una de las bolsitas de cuero con monedas de oro que yo había enganchado en mi cinturón. Lo miré con furia contenida y él se echó a correr. Yo me levanté del suelo y lo seguí, esquivando charcos de agua y sintiendo la lluvia golpear contra mi piel con cada vez más fuerza. Estaba furiosa. No pensaba permitir que ninguno de esos perros asquerosos tocara ni una milésima parte del tesoro familiar que le correspondía a Xiao Lang Li. Antes muerta.

—¡Vuelve aquí! —le grité.

Él hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y siguió corriendo. Llegamos a la cima del acantilado desde donde, horas antes, habíamos visto toda la isla. El hombre quedó acorralado entre el precipicio y yo, sin ninguna otra salida que el arrojarse al mar y a las rocas puntiagudas.

—Si me das esas monedas, puede que te perdone la vida y sólo te llevemos de prisionero —dije—. Entrégamelas si no quieres morir.

—Prefiero morir antes de darle nada a tu capitán, mocoso.

Antes de que yo pudiera hacer nada, se dio la vuelta y se arrojó al mar, quizás pensando en que podría salvarse de la caída. Vi su cuerpo colisionar contra las rocas afiladas y hacerse añicos. Quedó atravesado por unas cuantas y, para mi suerte, el cuerpo no fue arrastrado por el mar.

Perfecto, así podría quitarle las monedas.

Bajé a la playa tremendamente rápido, como alma que lleva el diablo, y tomé un poco de aire cuando tuve el cuerpo muerto a pocos metros de mí. Con cuidado de no resbalarme al pisar las piedras negras, me fui adentrando en el agua cálida. El mar estaba algo picado al estar lloviendo, de modo que me obligué a ser muy cuidadosa y protegerme de las olas que batían contra mí. Luego de un gran esfuerzo, conseguí llegar hasta donde estaba incrustado el cadáver y le saqué la bolsa de monedas de la mano, algo nada fácil, la verdad, pues todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado y tuve que hacer bastante fuerza para quitársela. Me até la bolsita muy fuertemente a mi cinturón, de donde también colgaba mi katana de mango de marfil, y empecé a nadar de nuevo.

Cuando llegué hasta la arena, me dejé caer y respiré agitadamente. Estaba agotada, y me molestaba un poco el hombro. Notaba un ligero entumecimiento, pero no le di demasiada importancia. Tenía que ser fuerte, aguantar hasta el final. Volver con Xiao Lang, darle su tesoro, la parte que yo había conseguido rescatar. No iba a fallarle. Eso nunca.

Cuando volví a ponerme de pie, oí un grito. Levanté la vista y lo que vi casi me produce un desmayo.

—¡Touya, no…!

Mi hermano tenía una espada japonesa clavada en la espalda, y la punta de plata le salía por el pecho. Su rostro estaba contraído por un dolor inmenso y, tras él, sonreía tontamente uno de los traidores de sus marineros. El hombre retorció la espada en el interior de Touya, mirándome insistentemente y como queriendo demostrarme lo mucho que podía hacerle daño.

Vi a mi hermano caer pesadamente sobre la arena, y todo lo que recuerdo después de eso es el sabor de mis lágrimas, la furia ahogada en la garganta, y la cabeza de mi enemigo rodando por el suelo.

La sangre, caliente y burbujeante, se deslizó por el mango de mi espada y acarició mis manos.

—Sa… Sakura…

Su voz extremadamente débil llegó a mí como un golpe en el pecho. Las lágrimas brotaron con mayor intensidad y casi no veía a causa de ellas, por la forma en la que empañaban mis ojos. Me hinqué al lado de mi hermano y quité la katana de su espalda. Él gritó de dolor y yo sentí que me estaban estrujando el corazón despiadadamente. Le di la vuelta, quería ver su rostro.

—Touya, por favor… —Creo que le rogué que no muriera, pero él me acarició el rostro con su mano temblorosa y yo estallé en llanto sin poder remediarlo.

—Eres fuerte, monstruo. No llores —dijo con algo de gracia en su voz, pese a que se estaba desangrando.

Yo apreté su mano e intenté ahogar mi llanto. No quería que me viera tan débil, pero era imposible.

—Prométeme que seguirás luchando, monstruo. —Tosió por el esfuerzo que le suponía hablar, y de su boca salió un hilo de sangre—. No quiero saber de ti allá a donde vaya hasta dentro de muchos, muchos años…

—¡Touya, no te mueras! —Me abracé a él y le supliqué cuanto pude, pese a que sabía que aquello era inevitable, algo que ninguno de los dos podía remediar—. ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo!

—No llores más, enana, o vas a hacer que me sienta culpable. Lo único que quiero ahora es que me prometas que no vas a rendirte, que vas a seguir haciendo lo que quieras con tu vida, como debe ser, y que estarás bien. —Una sonrisa algo irónica se dibujó en su rostro adolorido—. Ah, y más te vale que Li no se pase de listo contigo, porque entonces me levantaré de mi tumba y te juro que…

—Te lo prometo. —Sonreí tristemente—. Te prometo que voy a seguir adelante, Touya.

—Te quiero mucho, enana. Cuídate.

—Yo también te quiero, Touya.

Sentí que su mano dejaba de hacer presión sobre la mía y rompí a llorar otra vez. Mis lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia que caía, y el pelo mojado se pegó a mi frente y a mis ojos como para que nadie más viera mi lamento. Me mantuve un rato así, intentando sacar fuerzas de flaqueza.

Al fin había encontrado a mi hermano, luego de tres largos años, y ahora acababa de volver a perderle, salvo que esta vez era para siempre. Ya no quedaba nadie. Ni mamá, ni papá, ni Touya. Ahora sí que estaba sola.

Le di un beso en la frente y cerré sus ojos.

Me levanté y contemplé su rostro por última vez. No había ni rastro de dolor en él, tan solo una ligera sonrisa y un semblante tan tranquilo como el mar en un día soleado de verano.

No importaba cuánto doliera, le prometí que sería fuerte, que no iba a rendirme, que iba a seguir adelante. Y así lo haría.

Avancé lentamente y en silencio por la playa hasta llegar al comienzo del bosque tropical de la isla. Recordé que mis compañeros podrían estar peleando aún, de modo que me dispuse a entrar. Pero antes de que pudiera poner un pie dentro, una voz me sobresaltó.

—Al fin te encuentro, Ake, y ahora no hay quien pueda defenderte.

Para mi sorpresa, me encontré con nada más y nada menos que con Lei Wong, el hombre que intentó atacarme la primera vez que subí al barco, salvo que esta vez no estaba con su amigo Long Hua.

—¿Qué quieres, Wong? —Al notar su mirada insistente, di un paso atrás. Él estalló en carcajadas.

—¡¿Qué ocurre, me tienes miedo, Ake¡Pareces una niñita asustada!

Desenvainó su katana y yo le imité. El metal de la mía aún estaba manchado de la sangre del asesino de mi hermano, a quien yo misma me encargué de ajusticiar.

—He notado que Li te consiente desde que llegaste a nuestro barco. —Su voz era ronca y desagradable, llena de rencor—. No me dejó darte tu merecido la primera vez que nos encontramos, y siempre que quise enseñarte quién manda aquí él estaba demasiado atento como para poder hacerlo. Ahora que no está, pequeño mocoso entrometido, voy a enseñarte que conmigo no se juega y que no tienes derecho a nada entre nosotros.

—Eres un traidor asqueroso —insulté yo—. Lo único que pasa es que te corroe la envidia, Wong. Déjame tranquilo y márchate con los de tu especie, todos los del barco japonés que se amotinaron y ahora estoy seguro de que están muertos.

—De ninguna manera. Primero habré de llevarme el tesoro. No pienso haber llegado hasta aquí para llevarme sólo una pequeña parte.

Yo fruncí el ceño y apreté los dientes. Lei Wong se abalanzó sobre mí y a mí me costó bastante esquivar su golpe. De no haber tenido tanta suerte y reaccionado a tiempo, mi cabeza ya estaría en el suelo. Volvió a probar suerte y yo le esquivé otra vez. Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que no podría darle yo a él. El brazo me dolía demasiado y apenas y podía moverme.

—Eres débil, tal y como lo sospechaba —se burló, al tiempo que yo interceptaba el golpe de su espada chocando el metal de mi katana contra ella—. No tienes posibilidades de vencerme. Pienso acabar contigo y luego diré que ha sido cualquiera del otro bando. Li se creerá todo lo que le diga, y de esa manera conseguiré engañarlo para quedarme con su tesoro.

No conseguí esquivar la última estocada, de modo que caí al suelo y vi, con asombro, que mi camisa estaba rasgada y mi pecho había quedado al descubierto. Pese a las vendas que lo ocultaban parcialmente, podía notarse la forma de mi busto apretado contra la tela. Lei Wong me miró con los ojos desorbitados y yo ahogué un grito cuando se arrojó sobre mí. La katana con mango de marfil y un dragón tallado había caído demasiado lejos como para poder alcanzarla, y también estaba ese molesto dolor y entumecimiento en el brazo izquierdo como para poder moverme. Noté sus manos asquerosas desabrochándome con desesperación el pantalón y luego colarse entre mis piernas y palpar mi sexo como si no acabara de creerse que yo no era tan hombre como pensaba.

—¡Traidora, eres una mujer! —gritó—. ¡Nos has engañado a todos, perra sarnosa, no creas que vas a salir bien librada de esto!

—Suéltame —me quejé. Mi voz débil y entrecortada sonó extraña a mis propios oídos. Quería zafarme de aquel tipo, pero no podía.

—Ni lo sueñes, preciosa. —Se pegó tanto a mí que pude notar el bulto en sus pantalones, rozando mi entrepierna—. Tú te vendrás conmigo y con el tesoro, al igual que la enfermera Hiiragizawa. No pienses que vas a escapar.

Me retorcí tan desesperadamente como pude cuando desabotonó mi camisa y comenzó a besarme el cuello. Se desabrochó los pantalones y yo descargué una lluvia de puñetazos en su pecho, aún sabiendo que no le hacía ningún daño. Las lágrimas de frustración e ira bajaron por mis mejillas y noté que ya no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

—No…, por favor… —susurré y cerré los ojos. Ya no podía hacer nada.

Me preparé para lo peor.

Súbitamente, noté que Lei Wong ya no me estaba besando, y tampoco había pasado nada. Con temor, abrí los ojos, sólo para encontrarme con su rostro horrible en una mueca de dolor. Bajé un poco la mirada y vi que tenía una espada atravesada en el estómago.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido? —le oí decir a Xiao Lang, que estaba tras él.

Vi la furia en sus ojos marrones, y luego mis ojos volvieron a posarse en su katana, Hien, que dio un giro dentro de Lei Wong, retorciendo sus vísceras y haciéndole gritar. Su cuerpo cayó sobre mí otra vez, ahora bien muerto. Sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho, pues Xiao Lang lo apartó rápidamente de mí y lo echó a un lado.

Durante un rato que a mí me pareció eterno, mi capitán y yo nos miramos largamente a los ojos. Él tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba serio, mientras que yo no tengo ni idea de la cara que puse.

De pronto, Xiao Lang sabía la verdad.

La camisa estaba rota, de modo que la dejé en el suelo, adonde había caído antes. Abroché mis pantalones otra vez y bajé la mirada.

—Bueno, ahora ya está todo muy claro, supongo —susurré—. Soy una mujer.

Él me miró. Esperaba un grito, un golpe, una estocada, una condena. Pero no lo que dijo.

—Ya lo sabía.

Yo alcé la mirada y escruté su expresión con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía? No podía ser…

Todo se volvió negro a mi alrededor por unos segundos y empecé a sudar frío. Noté que me mareaba y las cosas empezaban a girar. No sabía qué demonios me estaba pasando, pero tampoco tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sentí que me levantaban.

Estaba en los brazos del lobo.

—El veneno del dardo… —Fue todo lo que le escuché decir antes de quedar completamente inconsciente.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora: **Ehhh… Un capítulo de sorpresas¿verdad…? nnUUU

Voz en off: Chocolate sale de detrás de una pared con armadura, casco y escudo en mano

Chocolate: Hola¿q-q-qué tal?

Fanáticas de Touya: ÒÓ…

Chocolate¡Dios, sé que quieren matarme, pero entiendan que fue necesario…!

Voz en off: Sin siquiera escuchar sus disculpas, todas se abalanzan en torno a ella y descargan su furia

_Unos cuantos minutos después…_

¡Me duele la nariz rota¡Y el brazo… uu! Son crueles, pero creo que sabré perdonarlas. Yo haría lo mismo :D. En fin, fuera de tanta violencia, comentemos un poco el capítulo…

¬¬ Todo me lleva a la muerte de Touya, demonios XD. Bien, lo haré rápido para que sea menos doloroso (eso no siempre funciona)¡Touya ha muerto, señoras y señores! No estaba en mis planes asesinarlo, y la verdad fue algo que surgió en el momento…, pero la idea me gustó demasiado como para quitarla uu. Sé que muchas querrán matarme a mí también (repito que lo entendería…), pero quise darle un giro inesperado a la historia. Además, no todo puede ser color de rosa¿no? Y teniendo en cuenta que la vida de Sakura estaba siendo bastante "cuento de hadas" últimamente, era necesario joderlo todo de alguna manera… XD. Lo siento, repito, y espero me comprendan.

Pero no nos centremos sólo en eso… ¡que Sakura acaba de ser descubiertaaaaa! Bueno, o algo así, porque Xiao Lang no pareció sorprenderse en absoluto… nn. ¿Ya lo sabía? Pues qué calladito se lo tenía XD… Sakura fue algo así como el cazador cazado…, o la mentirosa mentida…, o como sea.

¿Qué pasará ahora que todo salió a la luz? En realidad, yo ya lo sé…, pero como ustedes no (salvo que sean videntes o tengan mucha intuición), me hago la desentendida.

Por falta de tiempo (qué lamentable¬¬), no puedo responder a los reviews individualmente TT... ¡Pero infinitas gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo respondiendo! Se los agradezco de corazón. ¡Los adooooorooooooooooo!


	9. Despertar

**¡Al fin puedo actualizar! Siento la pequeña demora (¿tres, cuatro días de retraso?), pero ya expliqué el motivo en mi profile... No sé por qué no podía subir los capítulos. Bien, no tiene importancia. Allá vamos.**

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Tampoco Kurogane, de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. Todo el reparto pertenece a las chicas CLAMP.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "Despertar"**

Cuando desperté, lo primero que vi fue a Tomoyo, que me humedecía la frente con un paño. Ella sonrió con sincera alegría y se abrazó a mí. Reconocí las paredes de madera de mi habitación en el Amatsu, y el suave bamboleo del barco me hizo pensar que lo más probable era que ya estuviéramos de nuevo rumbo a Inglaterra.

—Has estado durmiendo durante tres días. —Noté que mi amiga tenía la voz algo quebrada por el llanto.

—¿Qué me ha pasado?

Tomoyo pareció dudar, pero luego me contestó.

—Fue en la isla, Sakura. Li te trajo hasta aquí, tú estabas inconsciente. El dardo que te clavaron en el hombro tenía veneno, un paralizante bastante potente que, de no ser extraído de inmediato, puede llegar a dejarte tan inmóvil que hasta tu corazón deja de latir. Tuviste mucha suerte al encontrarte con él, de lo contrario, lo más probable es que tú ahora… estuvieras muerta.

Tragué saliva al recordar lo sucedido en la playa: la muerte de mi hermano, la pelea con Lei Wong, y a Xiao Lang, que me había descubierto. Ahora él sabía, al igual, supongo, que todos los demás, que yo no era menos mujer que Tomoyo y que mi nombre no era Takeshi Ake, ni mucho menos.

—Y… ¿qué pasó con él, con su tesoro? —interrogué. Mi compañera amplió su sonrisa, me quitó el paño de la cabeza, volvió a humedecerlo en el tacho con agua fría y lo volvió a depositar en mi frente.

—Todo ha salido bien —dijo—. Como era de esperarse, no les costó mucho vencer a los amotinados japoneses. Los de nuestra tripulación se encargaron de desenterrar el cofre con el tesoro y lo trajeron al barco, porque Li se ocupó de traerte y no se fue de tu lado hasta horas después, cuando fue de verdad necesario.

—Él ya lo sabía todo —susurré yo. Tomoyo me miró.

—¿Cómo dices?

—No se sorprendió en absoluto cuando me vio sin la camisa, y además me dijo que ya lo sabía.

Ella se levantó del borde de mi cama y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.

—No te preocupes, Sakura. Todo va a estar bien.

Y se marchó. Yo me hundí bajo las sábanas y respiré profundamente. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarme a todos después de eso? Puede que Lei Wong tuviera razón, después de todo. Puede que no fuera más que una traidora, una mentirosa que había intentado engañar a todos en ese barco.

¿Por qué, si lo sabía todo, no lo hizo notar¿Me había seguido el juego? Seguro que por eso se divertía tanto con la situación. Porque lo sabía.

La noche llegó sin que yo me diera ni cuenta, y me sorprendió el momento en que Tomoyo reapareció para ofrecerme algo de cenar. Yo rechacé la comida, argumentando que no tenía hambre y ella volvió a irse. Lo único que quería era estar sola y pensar, como solía hacer en mi antigua casa cuando me encerraba en la biblioteca de mi tía. Pensándolo bien, hacía mucho tiempo ya que algo así no se repetía en mi vida, y casi me hacía falta.

No pude dormir durante aquella noche. Supuse que, en cualquier momento, Xiao Lang vendría a buscarme y me llevaría a los calabozos, para luego darme el castigo que merecía por intentar engañarle a él y su tripulación. Quizás me abandonarían en alguna isla, pensé, como solían hacer a veces los piratas. No me extrañaría si eso llegara a ocurrir, pues me lo merecía, después de todo.

En algún momento, oí a alguien avanzar por el pasillo. Me preparé. Los pasos se detuvieron justo ante mi puerta. Suspiré. No escuché nada durante un rato. ¿Qué ocurría? Me debatí entre ir o no a averiguar de quién se trataba. Xiao Lang ya me había descubierto, me recordé, y dificultosamente podría enfrentarme a algo peor que eso. Me levanté de la cama y abrí la puerta. Lo que vi, pese a mis expectativas, consiguió dejarme sin aliento.

Era él. No dijo nada, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Durante un tiempo, simplemente nos miramos. Yo luché contra mí misma e intenté controlar mis impulsos cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los botones desabrochados de su camisa y la mitad superior de su torso al desnudo.

Vete de aquí, pensé, antes de que haga la locura que se me pasa por la cabeza cada vez que te veo así…

Como es obvio, él no oyó mis pensamientos y siguió tan serio como siempre.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —espetó finalmente. Yo le miré.

—Quería estar contigo. Eso es todo.

Mi respuesta fue tan clara y sincera como esa. Sincera con él. Sincera conmigo misma. Vi que sus hermosos ojos del color chocolate se abrían de par en par. Vaya, parecía sorprendido.

—¿Cómo dices? —medio tartamudeó.

Yo bajé la mirada, algo intimidada por sus ojos anhelantes de respuestas. Respiraba con dificultad y sentía el corazón dar saltos alocados en mi pecho. Mi garganta estaba contraída y mis puños apretados con fuerza. Tenía que dejar salir todo lo que sentía, él debía saberlo de una vez por todas, porque yo ya no podía aguantar más la presión. Lo que ocurriera después, ya estaría fuera de mi alcance, fuera de lo que eran mis decisiones. Me armé de valor e intenté dejar fluir las palabras.

—Como lo oyes…, yo…

No me dejó seguir hablando. Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar de alguna manera, sus insistentes labios me estaban besando. En un principio me quedé estática, simplemente conformándome con aquel torrente de sabores y sensaciones en mi boca. Notaba sus besos como una pequeña corriente de descargas eléctricas en mi labio inferior, que él mordía con suavidad de vez en cuando.

Cuando volvió a mi memoria el incidente en el puerto y la charla posterior con mi prometido, para luego besar a Jonathan cuando estaba imaginándome a Xiao Lang, le respondí con tanta energía como la que él mismo me profesaba. Poco a poco, fuimos transformando aquellas suaves caricias en un beso de lo más apasionado, un beso que yo llevaba esperando durante tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta de los días exactos.

Sólo nos separamos por la falta de aire, y entonces yo lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Sus pupilas marrones tenían aquel brillo lleno de vida y entusiasmo que yo amaba tanto. Sentí sus manos deslizarse por mi talle con suavidad e hice un gran esfuerzo por no derretirme. Era todo tan rápido e irreal que no podía creer que estuviera pasando.

—Aún no sé tu verdadero nombre. No me lo dijiste aquella vez en el puerto —susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Yo temblé como una hoja.

—Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto —contesté al instante. De pronto, una duda pasó por mi mente—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes que yo era la que viste en el puerto?

Él acarició mi rostro muy lentamente con el dorso de su mano, y luego con la punta de sus dedos dibujó el contorno de mis labios.

—No he visto unos ojos como los tuyos en ninguna parte del mundo durante mis viajes —explicó, con voz soñadora—. ¿Cómo esperabas que los olvidara tan deprisa? Cuando te vi subir a este barco, creí que mis sentidos me jugaban una mala pasada. Pero no, estás aquí, conmigo…

Yo le miré y sonreí tímidamente.

—Muy bien, Sakura Kinomoto, te dije que no habíamos tenido un buen comienzo… ¿me dejarás remediarlo?

No contesté. No con palabras, quiero decir, sino que me limité a ponerme en puntas de pie —ya que él me sacaba una cabeza de altura, más o menos— y capturé su boca con mis labios. Me respondió al instante y de forma más apasionada, si cabe, que la anterior. Me aferré con fuerza a su espalda, como temiendo caer, y él me sujetó por la cintura más fuertemente, haciéndome sentir segura.

—Te amo —dijo en un susurro luego de detenernos a respirar. Lo dijo en voz tan baja que, de haber más gente con nosotros, nadie más que yo habría podido escucharle. Por mi parte, sentí que mi corazón daba un vuelco y habría gritado de felicidad de no ser porque estaba paralizada por la confesión.

—Yo también, Xiao Lang.

Nos seguimos besando con pasión durante largo rato. Ninguno de los dos quería parar aquel juego de caricias húmedas, cargadas de sensualidad. La atmósfera fue volviéndose algo pesada, sofocante, tanto que únicamente la brisa marina que entraba por la ventana conseguía refrescar un poco nuestros cuerpos, muy juntos y algo mojados por el sudor.

Yo misma me di cuenta de que jamás había actuado de esa manera con nadie, y mucho menos con Jonathan. Xiao Lang tenía algo que hacía que me descontrolara completamente y me dejara llevar. Era como la marea arrastrándome hacia lo más profundo del océano, como la sal estimulando mis heridas, como el aroma a agua de mar inundando mis sentidos y haciéndome sentir más libre que nunca, más libre que nadie. Él era mi reto, mi batalla, mi libertad y mi condena, la pérdida de mi sentido de la orientación y mi conciencia, alguien que me invitaba a seguir siempre y luchar por lo que quería, a no rendirme, a cumplir mis promesas, a perseguir un sueño antes que nada. Era mi empujón hacia la vida. Para mí, la vida tenía su sabor.

Con lentitud y dejándome llevar por la pasión, comencé a desabotonar los pocos botones que quedaban abrochados de su camisa. Al darse cuenta de ello, profundizó el beso un tanto más y yo sentí que me desmayaría si no seguía el juego. Mi corazón me lo pedía. Todo mi ser sufría en carne viva el ansia de continuar, y yo no podía ni quería negarme. Su piel suave y dorada resbaló bajo mis manos cuando la camisa cayó al suelo, ligera como una pluma, y yo me maravillé con aquel tacto. Era peor que una droga.

Su mano derecha subió por mi espalda y se detuvo en mi hombro, donde encontró el fino tirante del camisón blanco de Tomoyo que yo traía puesto. Poco a poco, muy despacio, lo fue bajando. Yo le respondí aquello muy significativamente: tirando de él y haciéndolo caer sobre mí, que ahora me encontraba recostada sobre la cama. Un escalofrío hizo que me estremeciera cuando sentí el calor y el peso de su cuerpo contra el mío, y me contorsioné ligeramente cuando sus cálidos labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello.

Atrapé sus caderas con mis piernas y acaricié el cabello de su nuca casi con desesperación. Me di cuenta de que el contacto de su piel era aún más cálido de lo que yo había imaginado, pero entonces el hecho de que sentir su mano subiendo por mi muslo me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando la ropa, por muy finas que fueran las telas, comenzó a estorbar. En pocos segundos, sus manos rápidas me desnudaron completamente de la seda blanca y suave del camisón. Sus besos bajaron desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, y yo empecé a respirar más agitadamente que antes al sentirlos. Cada uno de los nervios de mi cuerpo estaba de punta, mis músculos tensos y preparados. Las sensaciones se amplificaban y sentía cada leve roce cien veces más fuerte.

La luna llena, las estrellas y el mar, oscuro en la noche, fueron los únicos testigos de aquello. Fueron los únicos testigos de la entrega mutua, de la forma en que, entre caricias, besos y gemidos, desnudos y contoneándonos al compás que nuestros propios cuerpos y el placer nos dictaban, llegamos a ser uno completamente. Una y otra vez, durante toda la noche. No descansamos, no hacía falta.

Era perfecto, era hermoso y era nuestro.

Cuando las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a clarear en el firmamento, dejamos a nuestros corazones descansar y tomamos aire. Yo, que estaba encima de él, me hice un poco a un lado y me recosté junto a su cuerpo desnudo, algo perlado por el sudor. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y Xiao Lang la acarició y jugueteó con mis cabellos durante largo rato. Yo me quedé completamente quieta, disfrutando del momento. Jamás había vivido algo así, tan maravilloso, tan íntimo, tan compartido con otra persona. Ahora ya no me sentía un ser incompleto, pues aquella noche me di cuenta de que mi mitad era él más que ningún otro. Quien me complementaba plenamente, me hizo sentir viva y me animó a pedir algo más a mi Destino cuando yo era casi un autómata. Ahora que Xiao Lang me había devuelto la vida, que me había dado a probar la esencia de la vida en su estado puro, sentí que mi decisión fue la correcta. Agradecí mentalmente a mi corazón por haberme guiado hasta allá, pues ahora lo entendía.

Ése era mi lugar.

Sentí que una suave tela de algodón se deslizaba con volatilidad sobre mi piel desnuda y alcé un poco la cabeza, sólo para encontrarme con el rostro apuesto y sonriente de Xiao Lang. Me dio un corto beso en los labios y luego se acercó un poquito a mi oído.

—Hace frío cuando amanece. Estás temblando.

Seguí con mis ojos su brazo, que pasaba por mi cintura, y vi que me había cubierto con las sábanas blancas de mi cama. Me di cuenta de que los párpados me pesaban y entonces volví a acomodarme en su pecho. Él me rodeó con sus brazos más fuertemente y hundió su rostro entre mi pelo.

Y así, juntos, nos quedamos dormidos.

Durante todo lo que duró el viaje de vuelta, noches como esa se sucedieron una tras otra. Me presenté ante la tripulación como quien en verdad era, y pese a algún que otro reproche, conseguí ganarme la simpatía de todos nuevamente. Al fin y al cabo, supongo que sabían cuál era el motivo por el cual yo estaba realmente allí, más allá de que quisiera vivir una aventura verdadera.

Y es que no podían pasar tan desapercibidas las miradas intensas entre Xiao Lang y yo, las largas horas que pasábamos juntos mirando el mar, o demás detalles que pueden alertar a cualquiera de que algo raro sucede.

Y pese a que Xiao Lang se molestaba en ocultarlo, o al menos no anunciaba nada con respecto a la relación que manteníamos, a mí, por mi parte, eso no me importaba. Me daba exactamente igual que fuera público o no. Lo único que necesitaba era tenerle cerca, sus palabras susurradas al oído, sus abrazos cuando nadie nos veía, sus besos, sus promesas de que me llevaría con él muy, muy lejos.

Sin darme cuenta, todo él fue reanimándome poco a poco. Conocí el sabor de amar a otra persona, amar sobre todas las cosas, por siempre, por todo el tiempo y toda la eternidad, arriesgarlo todo, aunque todo lo que pudiera perder fuera a una única persona. La persona que me había hecho despertar, despertar por dentro y volver a vivir.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Los animales de dos en dos, uhá, uhá… Cof, cof, cof… Mejor dejo la cancioncita para otro momento. ¿Qué tal? … Yo bastante acalorada u////u

Fue un capítulo de confesiones (y otras cosas), capítulos que a mí siempre me parecen interesantes XD, y aunque sabíamos lo que Sakura pensaba, tampoco era de esperarse que lo admitiera así como así. Y (¡por fin!) sabemos lo que Xiao Lang opinaba al respecto… porque como su punto de vista no lo vemos, pues… había que esperar a que abriera su boquita para saber algo.

¿Y? Ya se olvidaron de que Touya se murió, nee? ¬¬ Como si no las conociera… Bien, no hubo acción del tipo del que hubo en la isla en este capítulo, pero sí vimos otro tipo de "acción" XD, de esa acción en la que no es del todo necesario salir de la cama, jojojo…

Esta fue la primera escenita calentorra (que tampoco lo es demasiado, teniendo en cuenta otras cosas que podemos leer por ahí, y que, por supuesto, yo leo XD) que escribí, así que no sean demasiado crueles, porque me costó muchísimo… Cada dos renglones tenía que parar gracias a las cuotas de rojo que alcanzaba mi cara XDDDD.

Bien, sólo queda un capítulo más, porque este era el anteúltimo. No quise decir nada para que no se esperaran que sucedieran cosas en determinado tiempo, es decir, que no pensaran "tiene que pasar ya tal o cual cosa, porque la historia se acaba"… aunque las _obviedades_ vengan por otra parte :P.

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews, y espero los de este capítulo con muchas ansias, para saber qué les pareció… . ¡Muchos besos a todos!


	10. El final del sueño

**¡Perdón por la tardanza! Estuve mal con eso de la gripe y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de venir al ciber para subir el capítulo… Pero acá estoy, únicamente para traerles la última parte de la historia, que sinceramente espero que disfruten.**

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus personajes me pertenecen, y estoy cansada de decir siempre lo mismo. **

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10: "El final del sueño"

Deseé que eso durara para siempre, pero la vida me enseñó, nuevamente, que los golpes más duros se dan a veces cuando uno menos lo espera. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo para que mi sueño, el sueño que yo había construido, que Xiao Lang y yo habíamos construido, corriera el riesgo de venirse abajo.

Era la tarde anterior al día en el que estaba previsto que llegáramos al puerto de Carfax otra vez. Yo había insistido mucho en pasar por allí primero, únicamente porque quería dar la cara frente a mi familia y decir, de una vez por todas, que me marchaba para no volver. No tenía ganas de comportarme como alguien que estaba huyendo, quería dar todo por terminado y olvidarme de todos por completo, con la conciencia tranquila y sólo preocupándome por mi futuro.

Yo caminaba tranquilamente por la cubierta, observando las olas chocar contra el casco del barco, iluminadas por el sol. Los reflejos de oro que se desprendían y el olor a agua salada me llenaron de una dulce melancolía. Súbitamente, me apetecía subir a ver aquel espectáculo desde lo alto de la vela mayor, el mejor observatorio que teníamos. Y, por supuesto, mi idea no era ir sola.

Me dirigí a la cocina, donde imaginé que se encontraba Xiao Lang, para proponerle que viniera conmigo. Sin embargo, la voz de Eriol, que sonaba entre enfadada y recriminatoria, me sacó de mi ensimismamiento y me puso en alerta. Decidí escuchar la conversación antes de irrumpir, y ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—No puedes hacer esto, Xiao Lang —le oí decir.

—¿Por qué no? Siempre he actuado conforme a mí me ha parecido bien, y eso no va a cambiar ahora. No entiendo porqué te pones así.

—¡Es que no está bien! —Me sorprendió que Eriol casi gritara, pero guardé silencio. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?—. Escucha, soy tu amigo, y eso lo sabes perfectamente. Lo único que intento es hacerte ver la verdad. Por mucho que no te guste, tienes una vida, una casa, un futuro en tierra. Tienes a tu prometida esperando por ti, y no creo que le guste la idea de que ahora le vengas con esto de que…

A mí se me encogió el corazón y tuve que taparme la boca para no dejar escapar un gemido de dolor o asombro.

—¡Tonterías! —oí que se exasperaba Xiao Lang, interrumpiéndole—. ¡Mei Ling no tiene nada que ver con esto, lo sabes perfectamente!

—¡Oh, por supuesto que sí¡Se supone que te casarías con ella en cuanto volvieras de tu viaje!

—Yo… no…

—¿Qué vas a hacer, Xiao Lang? No puedes decirle algo así como caído del cielo. Tienes que aterrizar de una vez, darte cuenta de que no siempre se puede jugar con la vida de esa manera. Por lo menos, hazte cargo de lo que ocasionas.

Yo no pude escuchar más. Antes de que me diera cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas con suma rapidez. Me apoyé contra la pared de la cocina, intentando no caer.

¿Una prometida¿Mei Ling?

Apreté los puños con más fuerza y bajé la cabeza. No, no podía estar pasándome aquello… ¡¿Por qué?! Si todo era perfecto¿por qué tendría que pasar esto ahora? No pude aguantar por más tiempo y estallé en llanto. No le di tiempo a nadie para verme en esa condición, pues salí de allí a toda prisa y me encerré en mi habitación. Me eché en la cama otra vez, como cuando estaba aún en Carfax y acababa de darme cuenta de cuánto me había afectado nuestro primer encuentro…

Lloré con más fuerza. Lo peor es que lo recordaba todo con demasiada claridad. El primer beso, la batalla, el día en que me descubrió y aún así me salvó de una muerte segura, la forma en que nos amamos aquella noche, y todas las noches siguientes, sus promesas, sus promesas, sus promesas…

¿Dónde quedaban ahora?

La realidad me golpeó tan fuerte como un bofetón en plena cara. Me había comportado como la niña ilusa que era. Todo había sido muy rápido, muy hermoso, muy perfecto. Tanto, que era como un sueño más. Xiao Lang había conseguido recobrar su preciado tesoro, y ahora la aventura llegaba a su fin.

Todas las hermosas historias, las de aventura, las de amor, las de muerte, todas tienen un final, y ahora era el momento de la nuestra. Él tenía una vida, una prometida esperándole en casa, un futuro con ella, con su futura familia, con sus futuros hijos, con su futura esposa, que no era yo. Y yo…, yo tendría siempre mi sobria vida, pese a que escapara de ella durante un rato. Había sido como un pequeño descanso, un descanso en el que conocí sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

Un pequeño descanso en el que me abrí a las promesas de alguien que debía seguir otro camino distinto al mío.

Había sido todo muy divertido, la aventura más apasionante de mi vida.

Pero el sueño se había terminado.

Era tiempo de volver al mundo. Era tiempo de resignarme a vivir una vida como todo el mundo, una vida solitaria y monótona, la vida que me merecía. Sólo en los libros ocurrían cosas tan hermosas y diferentes y luego había un final feliz. La vida no era eso, o al menos no para mí. Xiao Lang se marcharía a su hogar, a disfrutar de lo que había ganado y a dedicarse a amar a su nueva familia, algo que nunca había tenido. Y yo había sido tonta y me había enamorado de él, aún sabiendo que alguien como él no estaba a mi alcance, que era como intentar tocar el cielo con las manos. Siempre, por mucho que lo intentara, me dije a mí misma, acabaría cayendo y la caída sería más dolorosa conforme más cerca del cielo me encontrara. Había ido demasiado lejos, y ahora el dolor era insoportable. Me había enamorado de él, sabiendo todo eso, y él, como hombre astuto que era, se había aprovechado de mí con promesas falsas y obteniendo, a cambio, diversión y todo lo que su prometida, que estaba a miles de kilómetros, no podía darle estando en medio del océano.

Se había aprovechado de mí y de mi amor por él, y yo no había sabido verlo. Por causa de ello yo estaba ahora así, tumbada en la cama y llorando como una imbécil. Pero no más.

Era hora de regresar.

Limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de la camisa que llevaba puesta y que, por cierto, era de Xiao Lang, pues yo tenía muy poca ropa y tenía que usar la que él o Tomoyo me prestaban. Ya no quería usarla. Quería desprenderme de todo lo que fuera suyo, quería olvidar y esconderme, huir como una cobarde y no volver a verle más.

Oí que llamaban a la puerta, y pregunté quién era con la voz más normal que pude. Fruncí el ceño y por poco no aguanto las ganas de enterrarme un puñal en el pecho al identificar su voz.

—Sakura¿estás bien¿Por qué estás ahí encerrada, te encuentras mal?

—No me pasa nada —contesté ásperamente—. No necesito nada, Xiao Lang. Sólo quiero dormir.

—Como prefieras. —Sonó algo desconcertado, y yo me dije a mí misma que aquello era normal.

Después de todo, él no sabía que yo había escuchado su conversación con Eriol. Sus pasos se alejaron por el pasillo del barco otra vez y yo volví a dejarme caer sobre la cama y enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

Los rayos del sol y los alaridos de las gaviotas me despertaron al día siguiente. A juzgar por la posición del sol, debía ser mediodía. Me incorporé con lentitud, y cuál fue mi asombro al divisar Carfax. Ya habíamos llegado y el barco estaba anclado en el puerto. Vi que Tomoyo estaba en tierra ya, ayudándole a Eriol a descargar lo que yo identifiqué como las cajas vacías en las que llevábamos comida.

Me vestí con el traje ya harapiento que una vez había sido hermoso y que compré en Carfax el día en que me embarqué en el Amatsu. No quería llevar conmigo nada más que lo propio, que lo obtenido por mis propios medios. Nada de Xiao Lang, nada de Tomoyo, porque él era lo que deseaba olvidar, y ella era alguien a quien iba a echar mucho de menos y que además se decepcionaría terriblemente cuando se enterara de que había vuelto a huir, aunque ahora de ellos.

Corrí apresuradamente por los pasillos, rogándole a un dios en el que nunca había creído que por favor no me encontrara con nadie. Puede que por mi falta de fe o por mi hipocresía, el omnipresente, omnipotente y omnitodo hiciera caso omiso de mi petición y me chocara, cuando ya estaba fuera del barco y con los pies en el suelo de piedras, con la última persona a la que quería ver.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Xiao Lang con sincera sorpresa—. Has estado muy rara desde ayer¿adónde vas?

Yo intenté hacer como que no existía y seguir con mi camino, pero él me sujetó del brazo y con su mano libre me tomó del mentón y me obligó a verlo a los ojos. Supongo que se sorprendió al ver que no lo miraba precisamente con cariño, sino con algo similar al odio, o que al menos yo traté de disfrazar como eso siendo realmente frustración y dolor.

—Sakura¿qué te…?

—Oye lo que te voy a decir, Xiao Lang, y óyeme bien, porque no pienso repetirlo —interrumpí. Sonaba furiosa—. El juego se acabó. Me vuelvo a casa, a donde pertenezco, con quienes pertenezco, y no intentes detenerme. Ya has jugado suficiente conmigo y no pienso permitir que esto siga así. No me busques, no quiero volver a verte.

Había ido alzando la voz sin darme cuenta, y lo último ya lo había gritado. Él me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y supongo que sin saber qué decir. Yo me zafé de su mano y corrí en dirección a la casa de mi tía.

La gente con la que choqué no fue poca, y muchos dejaban de andar y me miraban con asombro. Yo simplemente les ignoraba y seguía con mi camino, demasiado concentrada en mi tristeza como para poder enfadarme con sus miradas curiosas y su afán por entrometerse.

Abrí el enorme portal negro de la mansión y corrí por sus jardines. Cuando Nanako, mi criada, abrió la puerta, me miró completamente desconcertada y yo me eché a llorar entre sus brazos. Ella me acarició el pelo y no dijo nada, pero me invitó a pasar. Yo me solté de ella y anduve a paso rápido hasta la biblioteca, donde estaba mi tía.

—¡Sakura! —se alarmó, aunque no supe si fue porque había vuelto o por la ropa zaparrastrosa que llevaba— Pequeña¿dónde te habías metido¡Te buscamos por todas partes, Jonathan estaba tan preocupado por ti…!

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —El abrazarme a ella fue algo completamente nuevo para las dos, pero ninguna se mostró reticente. Yo necesitaba desahogarme y ella supongo que simplemente no entendía nada—. No importa dónde estuve, lo importante es que no voy a volver a irme… ¡No volveré a irme nunca más!

Ella me abrazó más fuertemente contra sí y yo estallé en llanto con más fuerza que antes. Era curioso, pero su contacto humano me reconfortó en cierto modo, aunque al instante noté la diferencia entre sus abrazos y los abrazos de Xiao Lang. No eran lo mismo, por supuesto. No me transmitían aquella confianza y seguridad, aquella dulzura y protección que él sí, aunque ahora había descubierto que era todo una sarta de mentiras. Pero necesitaba a alguien para llorar, fuera quien fuera esa persona.

Había renunciado a mi sueño. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Y el dolor que ello conllevaba era demasiado como para intentar aparentar ser fuerte.

—Ven, mi niña, vamos a avisar a los demás que ya estás de vuelta. Le diré a Nanako que te dé una ropa decente y luego charlaremos con más calma.

Yo no asentí ni dije nada, pero ella se tomó mi mutismo como una respuesta afirmativa, como siempre había hecho. Siempre su voluntad por encima de todo, siempre… Y yo…, yo antes había sido tan libre.

No, no podía pensar en eso, me recordé. Debería jurarme a mí misma que nada de eso había pasado. Sería lo mejor.

Me condujo hasta el salón, donde todo el mundo me rodeó y me disparó miles de preguntas que yo no me molesté en contestar. Cuando por fin me dejaron en paz, Nanako me preparó un baño y yo pasé horas allí, sumergida en la espuma y las burbujas, intentando borrar de mi mente todo lo vivido.

Era inútil.

—Xiao Lang… —fue todo lo que dije antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

Dos días después, Jonathan regresó. Apenas atravesó el umbral de la puerta y me vio sentada en el sofá del salón, con la vista perdida en el fuego de la chimenea, corrió a abrazarme. Yo me dejé, porque no tenía fuerzas para rechazarlo. Miré el reloj en un intento desesperado de quién sabe qué. Pasaba de medianoche.

—¡Sakura, no puedo creerlo¡He venido tan rápido como pude en cuanto me enteré de que estabas aquí! —Me acarició la mejilla derecha y me miró como si nunca antes hubiera visto mi rostro antes, examinándolo con cuidado. Supuse que se aseguraba de que estuviera sana y salva—. Cariño, no vuelvas a irte así, por favor…

—No lo creo —susurré y me mordí el labio inferior—. No creo que vuelva a irme, porque…, porque…

—No, no digas nada. —Me acalló poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y me sonrió. Yo no pude hacer lo mismo, pese a que lo intenté—. No importan los porqués, estás aquí y es lo único que me importa.

Yo guardé silencio, atendiendo a sus exigencias. Él separó su dedo índice de mi boca y después se acercó más a mí. Sus labios me besaron con torpeza, como siempre, pero noté que intentaba ser pasional. No le respondí.

—Sakura, temo que te hayas ido por culpa mía. —Puede que tuviera razón—. Por eso, he decidido que seré más cariñoso contigo a partir de ahora. Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que me importas…

—No hace falta que me demuestres nada, Jonathan —repliqué—. Yo ya lo sé perfectamente…

Y no estaba mintiendo al decir eso, pues ciertamente sabía de sus sentimientos y no era algo que pusiera en tela de juicio, por mucho que pudiera repugnarme. Lo malo no era eso, sino lo que a mí me pasaba con respecto a él.

—Eres fantástica. —Volvió a besarme, esta vez con algo más de fuerza.

Intenté responderle tan apasionadamente como podía, y aunque noté que logré excitarle, yo seguía tan fría como siempre y era como estar besando un témpano de hielo. No conseguía erizar ni un solo cabello de mi nuca.

Sin embargo y a pesar de mi falta de entusiasmo, él comenzó a repartir besos a lo largo de mi cuello. Con sus manos acarició mi espalda mientras yo me entregaba resignada.

—Durante todo el tiempo que no he estado contigo he podido comprender la falta que me haces. Es por eso que quiero estar contigo siempre, Sakura. No puedo esperar a que finalmente estemos casados, necesito hacerte mía antes de que lo haga alguien más…

Yo sonreí tristemente. Pobre Jonathan. Me habría gustado, sólo por un momento, que él fuera menos ingenuo y atento conmigo, que supiera todo lo que había hecho cuando estuve fuera, que me hubiera visto regalarme en cuerpo y alma una y otra vez, noche tras noche, a un hombre que no era él y que me había usado como a un trapo. Quizás como yo una vez pretendí usar a Jonathan.

Desabotonó mi vestido por la parte trasera, y en poco tiempo me encontré semidesnuda, a no ser por mi ropa interior, que consistía en un pequeño vestido corto de seda blanca y un enterizo debajo.

Casi no me di cuenta del momento en que me penetró. Sólo lo supuse porque su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al mío y se movía ligeramente, con un compás constante. Yo miré al techo, esperando.

No sentía nada. No era perfecto, no era hermoso y no era nuestro.

Me levanté de allí y volví a colocarme mi ropa interior. Él me miró con sorpresa y algo de pena.

—Lo siento, Jonathan, pero no puede ser. Yo no te amo.

Anduve hasta mi habitación y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Todo era tan triste, pero tan real. Mi vida volvía a ser sobria y seria como lo había sido siempre. Tenía mi casa, a mi tía, mis criadas, mi dinero, parte de la herencia, mi prometido. Pero nada de eso me importaba. Entre ninguna de esas cosas se encontraba lo único que yo quería.

De seguro _aquello_ ya estaría demasiado lejos.

Ya habían pasado tres días, de modo que lo más probable era que se hubiera marchado en su barco, rumbo a la China, para encontrarse con su prometida Mei Ling. Intenté desearle lo mejor, desearle que fuera feliz con él, pero no pude. Rechacé la idea en mi mente al instante. Era demasiado doloroso para mí aún. Puede que fuera muy pronto como para poder tratar el tema con naturalidad.

Sí, eso debía ser.

Caminé hasta el escritorio, donde encontré un pequeño librito. Sonreí y lo tomé entre mis manos con delicadeza. Era el librito en donde yo escribía mis cuentos de niña. Siempre me había gustado redactar, y mi espíritu soñador, que únicamente era libre cuando lo desataba en una hoja de papel, casi me obligaba a inventarme esos bonitos cuentos. Miré por encima algunas carillas, y me di prisa para llegar a la última página, que estaba amarillenta por el paso del tiempo.

—Y vivieron felices para siempre… —leí en voz alta.

Cerré el librito y lo apreté contra mi pecho. Ojalá todo fuera como en los cuentos, pero no. La vida real era más dura que eso, y el príncipe era en realidad un sapo y la princesa no se despertaba nunca sólo con un beso. No vivían felices para siempre, porque si se encontraban, la vida se encargaba de volver a separarles.

Oh, pero cuánto deseaba yo que…

Un extraño sonido en mi ventana me sobresaltó. Permanecí alerta durante unos segundos para asegurarme de que no había sido producto de mi imaginación, y entonces el tiempo me dio la razón. Dos golpecitos más me sacaron de dudas, y además me di cuenta de que era el ruido de pequeñas piedras golpeando el cristal. ¿Quién arrojaba piedras a mi ventana? Como descubriera al pequeño rufián que estaba haciendo eso, iba a caerle una buena.

Me acerqué a la ventana y vi la luna a través del cristal, una luna llena y hermosamente amarilla, casi dorada. Un dorado que me recordó al brillo en unos ojos marrones.

No, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Abrí la ventana rápidamente y me asomé. Estuve a punto de gritarle al crío que dejara de tirar piedras, pero la orden se quedó en mi garganta.

—Hola, Sakura.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y ahogué un suspiro. Allí estaba él, sonriéndome como si nada hubiera pasado, con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones color caqui. Llevaba una levita en color marrón con detalles dorados, y algunas de las joyas que habíamos encontrado en su tesoro colgaban de su cuello o adornaban sus bien formadas manos. Me estaba observando con aquel gesto soñador que tanto me gustaba, pero me obligué a ser dura e infranqueable.

—Li, te dije que no quería verte. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí —contestó con simpleza—. Además, no me importa que no quieras verme. Yo sí quiero verte a ti.

—¡Cínico! —le grité—. ¡Vete de aquí o llamaré a alguien y te meterán en la cárcel por invadir una propiedad privada!

Amplió su sonrisa, divertido.

—Vamos, sé que no hablas en serio. Además, yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así.

—No lo entenderías, Xiao Lang. Mira que tienes cara como para volver a verme aún después de lo que te dije, después de que te dijera que no quería verte más. Me haces daño, pero no te importa¿verdad?

Se había puesto serio de repente, y entonces vi que me miraba con verdadera tristeza. Yo apreté los puños y casi me pongo a llorar de nuevo, pero conseguí aguantar.

—Claro que me importa, pero es que no te entiendo.

—¡Eres un imbécil¡Oí lo de Mei Ling, lo que Eriol te dijo en la cocina, Xiao Lang! —estallé, aunque en contra de mi voluntad—. No puedo creer que ahora vengas aquí como si nada, cuando estás comprometido con una mujer y…

Xiao Lang se echó a reír a carcajada limpia, con aquella risa suya tan clara y hermosa. Oh, maldición, por mucho que lo intentara no conseguía sacarme de la cabeza cada uno de sus detalles. Yo estuve a punto de perder la batalla y dejar que las lágrimas salieran, presa de la impotencia y la desesperación, cuando él volvió a mirarme con atención, esta vez dulcemente y con algo de compasión en sus ojos.

—Mei Ling y yo estamos comprometidos desde que tengo cinco años. Fue un compromiso que arreglaron mis padres y que ni yo ni ella nos hemos atrevido a romper cuando toda la familia murió. Somos primos, y lo único que nos hizo seguir con esa promesa utópica fue el intentar conservar la sangre de nuestra familia. Sin embargo, ni ella me quiere a mí ni yo la quiero a ella como debería. Lo nuestro es más una hermandad que otra cosa, puedo asegurártelo. ¿Fue por eso que te marchaste, porque estabas celosa?

Yo bajé la mirada y sentí mis mejillas encenderse de rubor. Si una cosa había aprendido es que Xiao Lang era un hombre de palabra. Me reproché mentalmente por haber dudado de él, pero aún así el orgullo era más fuerte y yo seguí mostrándome hostil y hasta algo caprichosa. Desvié la mirada y luego oí unos ruiditos en la reja que ascendía hasta mi ventana y estaba llena de rosas rojas. Cuando giré la cabeza de nuevo, me lo encontré trepando por ella y más sonriente y divertido que nunca.

—¿Qué haces? —exclamé yo.

—Vengo a rescatar a la princesa, igual que en los cuentos.

Llegó hasta mí y nuestros rostros quedaron separados por pocos centímetros. Él estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, mientras yo pugnaba por concentrarme en mi enfado, aunque ahora no sabía realmente porqué seguía enfadada.

—¿No piensas volver a mirarme?

—No tengo porqué hacerlo —le respondí secamente y con obstinación. Él me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a hacer contacto visual—. Deberías haberte marchado a China. Creí que ya te habías ido.

Xiao Lang pareció indignarse.

—No me iría sin ti, eso deberías saberlo. ¿No recuerdas lo que te prometí?

—No, no lo recuerdo.

Sí, si que lo recordaba.

—Te vendrás conmigo —dijo—. No eres un hombre fiel ni fuerte, eres la mujer valiente y decidida que quiero tener a mi lado por siempre… Nunca nadie se arriesgó tanto por alguien como yo, no puedo dejarte cuando he comprendido lo necesaria que eres para mí. En el momento en que te vi en el barco supe que no podría haber sido de otra manera. Si tú no venías, yo sería quien me quedara. Desde el primer momento lo he sentido así¿tú no?

Yo lo miré, algo sonrojada. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaban con destellos dorados, tal y como recordaba, y tenía una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Su mano aún sujetaba mi barbilla con suavidad, y yo noté que ya no podía contener las lágrimas. Una de ellas resbaló por mi mejilla, y Xiao Lang la apartó con un dedo.

—Vuelve a escapar conmigo, Sakura. Vayámonos lejos de todo y de todos, no importa nada más. Iré a donde tú quieras, eso me da igual. Pero, por favor, vayamos juntos.

—Oh, Xiao Lang…

Me abracé tan fuertemente a él que casi nos caemos los dos de la ventana. Por suerte, Xiao Lang se aferró al marco de la ventana y me sostuvo a mí también. Yo le miré agradecida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De repente, ya había olvidado todo mi disgusto.

El sabor del dolor no estaba ya en mi boca, y no sabía nada acerca de los tres horribles días que pasé en casa de mi tía como una muerta en vida. No recordé a Jonathan ni a nadie, tan sólo existía para mí aquel muchacho de ojos marrones que me sostenía con fuerza por la cintura y respiraba calmadamente contra mi rostro. De repente, lo supe. Supe que nunca habría nadie más, que todo había estado muy claro desde un principio. Supe que Xiao Lang no se daba por vencido, y que yo tampoco podría, por mucho que me esforzara. Supe que, pese a todo y quizás sin darnos cuenta, ambos lucharíamos por volver a encontrarnos cuantas veces fuera necesario. No importaban los demás, no importaba nada. Importábamos nosotros, y eso era todo.

La luna nos iluminó mientras nos besábamos con pasión, y también nos acompañó hasta el suelo cuando Xiao Lang me llevó en brazos al bajar por la reja con rosas. Nos acompañó todo el camino hasta el puerto. Nos acompañó hasta la habitación en el barco. Nos acompañó aquella noche en su cama.

Nos acompañó durante todos estos años.

Porque ahora que escribo este libro, la luna también nos acompaña. Han pasado siete años desde aquello, y aquí, en el Caribe, brilla con más luz que en ningún otro lugar. Ilumina el amplio sillón de mimbre en el que estoy sentada, me ilumina a mí y a Xiao Lang, que está durmiendo tranquilamente con la cabeza recostada sobre mi pecho. Él se acurruca un poco mejor y yo sonrío. Parece un niño.

Me he animado a escribir esto porque recibí una carta de mi amiga Tomoyo, que está ahora mismo en Japón, viviendo con Eriol, su marido, y su familia. Ya tiene dos hijos, a los que, por cierto, aún no he visto, pero confío en que así será dentro de poco, cuando vengan a visitarnos. La nostalgia me invadió por completo y entonces no pude evitar tener que plasmar en un papel lo que pasó…

Y aún un escalofrío sube por mi espalda al recordar aquella noche en la que casi lo pierdo todo, de no ser porque Xiao Lang volvió a buscarme, a pesar de mi negativa.

Sí, conocí a Mei Ling cuando viajé a China, y no hice más que comprobar que ella era más hermana suya que ninguna otra cosa. Pasé en China un tiempo, hasta que luego vinimos aquí, al Caribe. Él decía que le recordaba a nuestro primer viaje, a cómo nos conocimos y a todo lo maravilloso que había pasado aquí. Y tenía razón. Los recuerdos me invaden en cada rincón de esta isla, y no lo cambiaría por nada.

Contemplo la noche estrellada y pienso que, sin importar las dificultades y teniendo que arriesgarlo todo, me había salido con la mía y había conseguido vivir mi cuento. Una historia de aventuras, en la que la heroína luchaba en tierras desconocidas y exóticas, donde encontraba el amor. Yo había podido recrear dos de los tipos más comunes de mis historias favoritas, pues, además de eso, podría decirse que el valeroso caballero había venido a rescatarme.

Habían pasado tantas cosas. Pude desatarme de la vida que llevaba y comenzar de nuevo, sin renunciar a mis sueños. Encontré una amiga de verdad, e incluso mi pasado, una parte de mí que me faltaba, que se quedó con Touya en la isla al morir él…

Y no es que lo mío sea un cuento de hadas. Ni tampoco tiene un final de ensueño, creo yo. No somos perfectos, y nuestra vida o nuestros actos puede que no sean dignos de admiración…

Pero, al fin y al cabo, es nuestra historia.

**

* * *

Notas de la autora¡Cof, cof…¡SE ACABÓ¡FIN! THE END! C'EST FINI! Es el último capítulo y la verdad es que no sé qué decir XD. Esto es más difícil de lo que pensé…, pero bueno, pasaré a lo primero que se me ocurre:**

**Infinitas gracias a TODOS los que siguieron la historia, y también a quienes dejaron sus comentarios, que fueron de gran ayuda y sobre todo me animaron muchísimo a seguir publicando, sabiendo que lo que escribiera sería bien recibido. Tengan la certeza de que es algo que les agradezco de todo corazón, porque no sólo escribo para mí, porque me guste, sino que también para los demás, para que otras personas también puedan disfrutar de ello.**

¡Saludos a todos! Nos leemos en alguna de mis otras historias, o en las suyas también, probablemente.


End file.
